Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon
by James Knight aka SEGA Fan BOSS
Summary: The Super Genesis Wave has ravaged the Multiverse! As a result the Earth has been folded into the planet Mobius. After Dr. Eggman's most recent attempt to unify dimensions within the Multiverse he learned enough to travel to Tokyo to covet the Silver Crystal and the Chaos Emeralds. The Freedom Fighters & Sailor Scouts unite to combat Eggman to save the world and all of creation!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The reality-warping power of the Super Genesis Wave ravaged the planet Mobius, spreading outward throughout the entire cosmos! Dimensions convulsed and universes burned in the ensuing chaos! Only Sonic the Hedgehog and the New Freedom Fighters are aware of the change and the reality that never was. However, the mad scientist Doctor Eggman also remembers how things used to be — he was the man who induced the Super Genesis Wave in the first place. It seems that after his attempts to secure control over the Mobius dimensions Dr. Eggman still came out of the situation with more knowledge than before. He uncovered special properties concerning the "Genesis Portals" that were exploited in his previous endeavor, and now he's on the hunt not only for the seven Chaos Emeralds, but another power source, one that in itself equals the limitless potential of the great gems of the Chaos Force. The Freedom Fighters alone will not be enough this time around. The world's greatest heroes will need the assistance of others, others who have proven their worth as the noblest of fighters saving the planet from terrors the likes of which equal the monsters that Sonic and his friends have fought in the past. For this fight, our heroes turn to the East for assistance in the battle for all things, and our fate rests within their hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Episode One

Far up in the heavens soars the Sky Patrol one dusky Thursday night. Inside the large airship resides the New Freedom Fighters, currently on their way to the Eastern Hemisphere since discovering their nemesis Dr. Eggman has already set out on heading there.

v Sally: (thinking) "What is that deranged lunatic up to this time? Time and again we stop his evil plans, and he constantly gets back up and tries again. And with his recent endeavors with the Genesis Portals the fabric of the Multiverse was even further abused due to his insatiable greed. Eggman truly is relentless..."

v Bunnie: "Sally-girl? You feelin' okay over there?"

v Sally: (surprised, looking over to Bunnie) "Bunnie! I didn't see you come in. How are you doing?"

v Bunnie: "I'm just fine, considerin'. Kinda sad that my precious Sugar-Twan isn't here but you know me; I'll manage. But the real question is..." (placing her hand on Sally's shoulder) "Are _you_ feelin' okay? Y'all haven't said much since the last scuffle with Doc Eggman."

v Sally: (slouches) "It's just…discouraging, Bunnie. I mean, we've defeated him for how long? And every single time he gets back up and comes up with a new plan. I'm beginning to even wonder if he's got this all planned out, like he's just aiming to wait us out make us so sick of beating him only for him to return shortly after that we'll just quit and let him have his way."

v Bunnie: (shocked) "Y'all can't seriously be thinkin' of givin' in to him are you, Sally-girl?!"

v Sally: "No! As long as I draw breath I will continue to fight against the Eggman Empire. But at times it just gets…downright maddening."

v Bunnie: "Aw, I know how y'all feel, Sally-girl. I have those moments too. I think we all have those moments. But we gotta keep the big picture in mind. One day we'll finally beat that Eggman, for good! I know we will!"

v Sally: "Yeah. Hopefully very soon."

v Bunnie: "Hey, you never know! This could very well be the big hoedown! We can always hope, right Sally-girl?"

v Sally: (smiles) "Certainly. Hope is always one thing we have. It's the one thing that's always kept us going."

Shortly afterward, Sonic the Hedgehog runs into the room, a can of soda in one hand and a chili dog in the other.

v Sonic: (taking a huge bite of his chili dog) "Hey girls! Whatcha doing?"

v Sally: (repulsed) "Sonic...Why can't you eat like a civilized person?"

v Bunnie: (laughing) "What's happenin', Sugar-Hog?"

v Sonic: (swallows) "Nothing much, just waiting for us to get to our destination. Kinda bored, wishing I had something to do. Any suggestions?"

v Sally: "Hmm. You know what? I'm going to go to my quarters for a bit; I can't really deal with you today. Thanks for your help Bunnie."

v Bunnie: "Don't mention it, Sally-girl?"

v Sonic: (after Sally left) "So what was it you two were talking about anyway?"

v Bunnie: "Sally-girl's been down in the dumps ever since that last battle with ol' Eggy."

v Sonic: "Yeah, that _was_ pretty heavy stuff. The Unified World...Good thing we found Mega Man and his crew and stopped Eggman and Wily again. That's a thing too, you know? Something I never thought Eggman would do."

v Bunnie: "What's that?"

v Sonic: "He actually _planned_ for it. I mean, actually _planned_ for it. Before he even started collecting the Chaos Emeralds en masse he built a machine that could temporarily do the job so he could see what he was doing before plunging in. Scary stuff, huh?"

v Bunnie: "Guess Eggman learned his lesson with the Super Genesis Wave."

v Sonic: (shudders) "Don't remind me. Well in any case, we've picked up his trail, we know he's going to Japan, and we're gonna beat the living heck out of him. Like we always do."

v Bunnie: "That's the spirit Sugar-Hog!"

v Sonic: (groans) "How long before we get there? I need to freakin' move my legs!"

Suddenly one of the monitors in the room lit up, revealing the face of Nicole the Holo-Lynx.

v Nicole: "Try to calm down, Sonic. At our present location and velocity it should take us approximately five more hours before we reach Japan."

v Sonic: (freezing up) "Oh. My. God."

v Bunnie: "Here we go..."

v Sonic: "WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO GETTING ON BOARD THIS STUPID THING?! I'M GONNA DIE FROM BEING TRAPPED HERE! I WAS BORN TO RUN! I CAN'T BE TAMED!"

And so the blue hedgehog began bouncing off the walls in a mad tirade, causing Bunnie to just get up and walk out of the room.

Earlier that day, on Angel Island, taking a nap before the Master Emerald at Shrine Isle rests its Guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Awakened by the clatter of items he sits up and sees his "permanent visitor" Relic the Pika.

v Relic: "Oh! Sorry, Knuckles. I didn't mean to wake you."

v Knuckles: "No problem, Relic. I wasn't sleeping deeply. What are you doing anyway?"

v Relic: (blushing) "I was thinking about us maybe, um...Maybe, uh..."

v Knuckles: "Yeah, Relic?"

v Relic: (blushing) "Well, maybe we could, um…take a vacation together?"

v Knuckles: "Relic, you know I can't do that. The Chaotix are all busy doing their thing and I don't have anyone else to call on in case something happened here, what with you wanting to take a holiday. I'd enjoy the vacation, without a doubt, but with you and I off the island there's no one here to protect the Master Emerald, much less the island itself."

v Relic: "No one handy to call on? Not even any of the Freedom Fighters?"

v Knuckles: "They're all doing their own thing. I was told in fact that Sally and her team are going overseas to follow Eggman."

v Relic: (slouching) "Bummer."

v Knuckles: "I don't see why you'd need me to go with you on a vacation; you've done a lot of work keeping the Hidden Palace up, so you can still go."

v Relic: "I know, but —"

v Knuckles: "Go on, Relic. Take a breather. You deserve it."

v Relic: "But..." (sighs) "All right, Knuckles. If you really want me to..."

v Knuckles: "You deserve it. I want you to take this vacation and refresh yourself. Take in those rays, get those massages, drink those martinis, and before you know it, you'll be raring to get back here."

v Relic: (sad) "I guess..."

With that the archaeologist picked up her bags and slowly walked away from the totally oblivious echidna who was certain he did the right thing. After she was gone Knuckles laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Soon after though he received a startling vision! A massive firestorm was devouring a modern metropolis, fueled by the Chaos Emeralds that were surrounding a blinding white light! Knuckles' eyes flew open and the echidna bolted up! Knowing that whatever that firestorm was, it would eventually envelop the entire world, Knuckles let out a heavy sigh. He knew what had to be done. He considered asking Relic to stay back and guard the Master Emerald, but he knew how much this holiday meant to her, and didn't want to ruin that for her. Instead he chose to head into the underground abode known as the Hidden Palace and request the assistance of Relic's robotic assistance Fixit. Being a member of the renowned "Gizoid" series Fixit should be able to do _something_ relevant in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, it seemed he would only be able to relay the message to other heroes if something did in fact happen. Nevertheless, Fixit was all Knuckles had in this case, so he reluctantly appointed Fixit to be the temporary Guardian while he went off to Japan to help his allies.


	3. Chapter 2

What's up everybody! SEGA Fan BOSS here. I apologize for not saying anything to lead you all into the last two chapters of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_ , but this is the first story I've ever uploaded on this site - it's actually the first story I've ever uploaded _ever_ \- and I was still working out some of the kinks, if you will. By now, I've finally got the hang of this snap and I'm able to upload things with some kind of efficiency. Also, as it relates to the Sailor Scouts I will for the most part use the dub names as those are the ones I grew up with. Rei and Minako will remain since the dub names are close enough to the original; "Mina" is a very easy diminutive of "Minako" so in her case both names will appear. That being said, I give you Episode Two. Please read and review. Thank you.

Oh also, I do not own _Sonic The Hedgehog_. This franchise belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics. I also do not own _Sailor Moon_ , as that franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Two

The time is 4:30 p.m. in Tokyo, Japan on a Friday. This was no ordinary Friday though. It was, as a matter of fact, a day that one Serena Tsukino and her four best friends had planned for for months ahead of time. This was the first day of the well-known Heisei 18 Comiket® anime and manga convention! As recognized national heroes and honored enough to have a popular manga — and live-action series — based off of them, the Sailor Scouts were invited to appear at the con since they just so happened to be hosting in downtown Tokyo. The five girls; Serena, who was Sailor Moon; Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury; Minako Aino, Sailor Venus; Rei Hino, Sailor Mars; and Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter; had already learned of the Comiket® being stationed in their hometown and had managed to get everything arranged for them to appear. Even Darien Chiba, the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, was scheduled to appear at the con. Now this was, of course, just before they had to do battle against the evil Death Busters who were out to steal the Heart Crystals of unsuspecting citizens and harvest their energy to awaken the Purity Chalice. That was a pivotal moment in the young heroes' year-long career in the crime-fighting business. It left a significant impact on each of the five teenage girls, but none more so than their leader, Sailor Moon. Not only was the final fight against the Death Busters' leader, Master Pharaoh 90, the most traumatic — physically and mentally — she also saw her boyfriend Tuxedo Mask die in battle against the evil Germatoid and his legion of Daimon creatures. It didn't help matters that Rini, Serena and Darien's future daughter, came close to dying that day and soon after was sent back to the future. After Darien's untimely passing Rini has not been seen since. To make matters worse when Serena got back home her parents and brother claimed they never knew anyone named Rini.

It has been about two months since that tragic day, and as October draws to a close Serena has never been the same. She contemplated suicide for the first week, but due to her friends, ever so loyal to her, managed to convince her to hold on. During that time, some straggler Daimon creatures would come to invade, and with the warm restorative of the Imperial Silver Crystal, Serena came back into action as Sailor Moon after a prolonged absence. Although she had returned to protect the city she loved, the change was apparent to even an ordinary fan of hers. Her friends of course knew quite well what happened to her. Despite being psychologically healed to the point she could live and function, gone was the halcyon girl that always tripped over her own feet and cried like a baby, and in her place was a rather serious and grim young lady determined to fight for what's right. She rarely ever smiled anymore, and a large amount of her humor had deserted her as well. However at the same time, Serena did seem to act stronger and more like a leader; if only it didn't have to come at such a cost, her feline guardian Luna would say. Occasionally she would break down, and that would be when her friends would be there to console her.

Sailor Moon sits in her dressing room, legs crossed as she stares blankly at the wall. Something else the young blonde has begun doing since the Death Busters has been staring off into space, isolating herself from reality and being alone with her thoughts. Usually it tends to happen when she feels pressured in some form or fashion, and while she had volunteered to appear at Comiket® months ago, that was before her whole world had come crashing down. Being here in front of hundreds of thousands of people is one of the last places she would like to be at the moment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, jolting the meatball-haired girl out of her thoughts. After allowing them to come in she was greeted by the agent who was responsible for catering to each of the Scouts. He was an anthropomorphic lynx, standing about five-foot-four inches, wearing a black sports jacket with black slacks.

v Agent: "Sailor Moon, I just wanted to let you know that you and your team will be on in fifteen minutes."

v Moon: (lost in thought) "Thanks."

v Agent: "Are you feeling all right? Is there anything I can do?"

v Moon: (smiling slightly) "No. But I do appreciate your concern, thank you."

v Agent: (exiting, closing the door) "Of course."

v Moon: (thinking) "All right Serena, pull yourself together. This is supposed to be happy day for everybody. Don't ruin it with your own baggage. At least _try_ to be animated, all right?"

In no time the master of ceremonies, a tall human man with blond hair and black sunglasses in a flashy red suit and black tie, was readying the massive audience to welcome the country's Sailor Scouts.

v MC: "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event! First appearing last year in the district of Azabu-Jūban in the vein of the Freedom Fighters of the Western world, a marvelous quintet of teenage heroines emerged to protect this city, and by extension, the world, from terrors the likes of which can be scarcely believed! Introducing first, a vision of universal and absolute beauty! Beginning her tenure in the United Kingdom and establishing a name for herself before returning home with a new identity, the Soldier of Love and Beauty herself, Sailor Venus!"

To the sound of thunderous applause and deafening cheers strutted forth Sailor Venus, the Soldier of Love & Beauty, originally known as "Sailor V" in England. The blonde teenager came across the stage with a humongous smile on her face, blowing kisses to the crowd and finishing up with her original Sailor V pose where she stuck out both her hands in a peace sign (which also shows the letter 'V').

v MC: "Next up is the silent and studious Sailor Scout that wields the power of water. One of the most deceptively dangerous of the Sailor Team, give it up for the Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury!"

Somewhat shyly, Sailor Mercury walked down the stage to applause and cheer, though nowhere near as loud as the reception given to Venus. Holding her right arm nervously and blushing slightly to all the attention the blue-haired teen bowed formally to the crowd.

v MC: "Our attention moves next to the eternally-serious member of the team. Possessed of both a stern lifestyle and an explosive temperament we introduce to you all the Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars!"

Walking out, the crowd roared with deafening adoration for the arrival of Sailor Mars. Despite being distant like Mercury was, in Mars' case it was due to her being less than interested in the entire affair. Nevertheless she did manage to force a smile on her face when seeing the amount of fans she had, and eventually she began to loosen up.

v MC: "The fourth member of our epic team is an Amazoness juggernaut possessing the power of the heavens themselves! With a sweet personality and a rock-hard center, get to show your love for the Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter!"

Massive cheers and applause resounded throughout the forum as the statuesque Sailor Jupiter strode proudly onto the stage. She turned to the crowd and with a large grin, gave a thumbs-up to the thousands present.

v MC: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! Introducing to you the leader of the Sailor Scouts herself! The first one to appear in the streets of Tokyo she has been saving lives for the past year in the forefront, leading the assault against the wicked forces of chaos!"

v Mars: (under her breath) "Clumsy behavior notwithstanding..."

v MC: "Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! Bring the house down for the head honcho of the Sailor Scouts! The Soldier of Love & Justice, Sailor Moon!"

The screams of happiness from the crowd was truly resounding, as Sailor Moon herself walked out and down the stage, waving at the people and feeling herself smile widely as she beheld all the countless individuals that she has risked her life to save and seeing just how much they love her. Of course, as she was walking, looking at all the people, she tripped and promptly face-planted on the hard wood floor. The Scouts quickly rushed over to help, but their leader was already picking herself up from the floor, glowering while looking downward. As Sailor Moon is known for her clumsy nature this did nothing to the fans' enthusiasm for the meatball-haired blonde girl. Some time later, and after Sailor Moon was at least partly consoled by her team, the five girls were soon sitting down at a long table, each with microphones in hand ready to answer questions from the MC and the fans.

v MC: "Okay ladies. So first off I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome, Sailor Scouts, to the Heisei 18 Comiket®!"

v Audience: (cheers)

v Venus: "Thank you everybody! It's great to be here and we would never miss out on seeing you wonderful people for this weekend!"

v Mars: "Certainly."

v Mercury: "Yes, definitely. Thank you, and I am honored to be welcomed so positively by you all."

v Jupiter: "Yeah! You guys rock!"

v Moon: (smiles) "Definitely. I'm not actually known for being deep or whatever, but it's truly humbling to me at least to know how much people look up to me and my fellow Scouts with such ador — adorab —" (becoming annoyed with herself) "With such love. That, to me, is something that just moves my heart a lot, and it keeps me going every single day."

v Audience: (cheers)

v MC: "You're more than welcome, and thank you for that touching speech Sailor Moon. With that I guess we should move on to the questionnaire."

Staff members went around with microphones to sift through the audience and find people to ask the Scouts their burning questions. The first person was a large, male polar bear with a black leather jacket on.

v Polar Bear: "Hello Sailor Scouts! Great to see you all! Um, this one is for my favorite Scout, Sailor Jupiter. I've got two questions — one, what was the heaviest thing you've ever lifted and two, how did you meet the others?"

v Jupiter: "All right. Well let's see...The easiest thing I can answer between the two questions is how did I meet the other Scouts? At the time I came on board it was Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. I met Moon and Mercury at the same time, and we hit it off real quick. One of our earliest moments involved me and Sailor Moon doing lunch."

v Moon: (chuckling lightly) "Ah, good times…and good food."

v Mars: (to Moon) "Heh heh. No doubt a smile would come to your face when reminiscing about food!"

v Moon: (sulking) "Mars..."

v Jupiter: "On my first mission I fought alongside Moon and Mercury, and Mars came along during the fight. She and I were introduced properly after the fight." (placing a hand on the back of her head) "As for the first question, I've actually never calculated it before. I guess I'm just super strong! Ha ha ha!"

v Moon: "I think maybe the best way to describe it is that Sailor Jupiter is as strong as she needs to be."

v Mercury: "Well said."

v Venus: "That works."

v Mars: (nodding)

A few seconds later and the next person was human; a girl with red hair wearing a cute purple outfit.

v Redhead Girl: "This goes out to Sailor Moon. I have wanted to know this for so long. You've gotta tell me! How did you become Sailor Moon?!"

v Moon: (pausing for a moment) "Er...Well uh...I don't know if I can even tell you that..."

v Mercury: "It's a rather unbelievable tale, for all of us, and it is best left unsaid."

v Moon: "Yeah, what she said. Sorry."

Soon after another person in the audience rose up, a human man of about 40 or so in casual attire.

v Man: "First off I just want to say thank you all for protecting us for the past year against the bad guys, and my daughters look up to you; you're wonderful role models."

v Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, and Jupiter: "Thank you."

v Venus: "We always do what we can to help people and it's great to know that we're role models, not just to your daughters but other girls and boys too all over the world."

v Mars: (surprised) "Venus, that's surprisingly profound."

v Venus: "Well hey! I'm awesome like that!"

The mic was moved over to a lady with billowing blue hair wearing a white tank top and black jeans.

v Bluehair Girl: "This one is for Sailor Moon mainly, but it also goes for all the Scouts. You're always fighting against really scary monsters and such all the time. How do you deal with the fear?"

v Moon: (opening her mouth to speak)

v Mars: (snickering) "Sailor Moon doesn't deal with her fear. She just reacts to stuff and a few screams later the bad guy's beaten!"

v Moon: (growling) "Really? You just can't leave me alone can you, Pyro?"

v Mars: (smirking) "Well it's your fault for leaving yourself wide open, Moon Brain!"

v Moon: (smirking; to the audience) "I can tell you about how Sailor Mars goes through battles with the enemies we face! The only reason she's so calm when fighting is 'cause the flames have fried her brain, and all she has is — UHHHHHH!" (moving her hands in a straight line) "Totally flatline."

v Mars: (smirking; to the audience) "Oh, you think _I've_ got a flatline for my mind? You all should see what Sailor Moon does in her spare time. All she does is whine and eat and roll around in her own slop! It's creepy!"

v Moon: (mock anger) "Talk about my eating habits will ya! Sailor Mars' robes are not so clean! Mercury told me about that time when you two went on that cruise — _which I'm still mad about by the way_ — and she told me that you were scarfing down that chow like a fat pig! Hahahahaha!"

v Mars: (gasps, mock hurt) "Sailor Mercury! How dare you?!"

v Jupiter: "So as to your question. For my part I can say that there have been enemies we've fought before that have really scared the pants off us before, but I've always kept the image of the people I care about in the forefront of my mind. That's how I deal with the fear of facing off against the bad guys."

v Venus: "That's what I do. The people I love are what keep me going, and not even my being afraid will stop me from moving ahead. Heck, the bigger they are, the cooler the sound they make when they fall!" (making a peace sign) "Yeah!"

v Moon: (smiling, sighs) "All kidding aside, I for one definitely am known for being afraid in the face of danger. But just like my friends I have learned how to handle fear, I've learned how to deal with mine. I think we all think about the people we love and use that as the main motivator behind our battles. How many times has that motivated me to continue fighting on and eventually beat the baddie."

The MC then began moving through the audience again, eager to find another fan for the Scouts to answer questions from. Just as the man seemed to have found someone to pick, a massive explosion demolished the building! Each of the Sailor Scouts were caught in the blast, knocking them unconscious! Within moments swarms of flying robots spilled into the destroyed area, each of whom began scanning for their targets! Soldier-like robots came trotting through and holding the few people that survived the blast at gunpoint. At the same time, gold-plated robots looking a lot like jellyfish zoomed in and began searching for the Sailor Scouts. It didn't take too long before they found the unconscious Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. The jellyfish emitted a tractor beam from their underbelly around the four girls and held them all in place. Around this time, Sailor Moon slowly awakened with the intense pressure of a piece of rubble crushing her chest. With real effort the meatball-haired girl pushed the rubble off of her and got to her feet, at which point she saw her four other Scouts hanging limp within the jellyfish robots' tractor beam!

v Moon: (distraught) "My friends!"

v ?: "Well well well. We meet at last."

Frantically, Sailor Moon looked around and saw an egg-shaped hover vehicle slowly descending to an approximate eye-level. Inside the vehicle sprawled rather comfortably a large obese man wearing a red jacket, black pants, and blue sunglasses.

v Moon: (aghast) "I-It's you…!"

v ?: "Greetings, Sailor Moon. I am known as Doctor Eggman, the ruler of the Eggman Empire, but judging from the expression on your face you already know this."

v Moon: (angry) "My friends! Let them go!"

v Eggman: "Now why would I do that? I have you at a full disadvantage with your friends held hostage, and they will remain so."

With a snap of his fingers all four of the jellyfish robots teleported away with the Scouts in tow. Screaming in anguish at the sight of her friends being taken away Sailor Moon instantly brought forth her Heart Moon Scepter to attack, only to be smothered in red lights from multiple soldier robots! She also saw red lights marking the wounded bystanders in the area!

v Eggman: "Oh ho HO! Feisty little Moon child are we? That would be most unwise. Make any false move and you — and these stragglers — go bye-bye!" (seeing Moon slouch in defeat, smoothing out his mustache) "I thought you'd see it my way. Now then, let's settle this like adults, shall we? I know of the true power you possess, the infinite power required to dominate all of creation! The Imperial Silver Crystal!"

v Moon: (horrified, clutching her brooch) "Y-You know about the Silver Crystal?!"

v Eggman: "Indeed I do, Sailor Moon! Your Crystal is what I want, and I intend to have it! But by all means, resist me… _if you want to see these innocents slaughtered in cold blood_."

Sailor Moon was torn. She could never surrender the Silver Crystal to the likes of Doctor Eggman, but she also couldn't let the last surviving members of the ruined Comiket® be killed. She knew enough about Eggman that he had no qualms about destroying innocent lives to get what he wants; reports from all over the world told about Eggman's rise to power in 1996 in the Western Hemisphere, and the countless lives he snuffed out in his quest for ultimate power. As tears sprang to her eyes but refused to fall, her hand slowly made its way to her brooch, the Cosmic Heart Compact, the home of the Imperial Silver Crystal. As the few bystanders that were close enough to the action saw what was happening they pleaded with Sailor Moon not to hand over the Silver Crystal to Eggman, but she remained adamant. If there was one thing Sailor Moon wasn't, it was someone who would allow innocent lives to be ended, no matter what the circumstances. Just as her hand reached up to grip her brooch the wind began picking up. It soon became a heavy gust, then a massive gale force! Soon it became as powerful as a small hurricane, diverting the attention of Eggman's robots. Sailor Moon and Eggman looked around in amazement, trying to discern the nature of the tornado's origin! At the end of it all, as the winds subsided they both saw, standing at the top of the rubble was a blue hedgehog wearing uniquely-designed red shoes and white gloves.

v ?: (tightening one of his gloves) "Konnichiwa! Not interrupting anything?"

Sailor Moon looked up at the hedgehog and gasped in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes; how was he here? All the way on the other side of the world? And then right here on top of that! Her astonishment soon changed to fear as Eggman ordered the attack on the blue hedgehog. Bullets and missiles came barreling toward the hedgehog at high speed, only to collide with each other! Soon after both Eggman and Moon saw the hordes of mechs being knocked over by a seeming-invisible force! In the space of merely fifteen seconds all the robots were knocked over and deactivated, with the last one being the closest to Sailor Moon. Suddenly Sonic appeared with his left foot out and then turned his gaze over to the blonde teenager.

v ?: (saluting) "Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet ya!"

Without hesitation Sonic scooped her up into his arms and took off into the distance. Enraged, Eggman pounded the dashboard of his hover-vehicle and sailed off into the skies with the choice words of the few people least injured at his back. Shortly after their departure came two anthropomorphs, one chipmunk with red hair and one rabbit with blonde hair and a metallic arm and lower body, came in from another entry point of the ruined Comiket®. Introducing themselves as Princess Sally and Bunnie D'Coolette they tended to the few remaining bystanders until the ambulance arrived to deal with them.

v Sally: (looking at some of the dead people) "Eggman...You won't get away with this. Mark my words, you're not getting out of this one."

So what do you think? I must say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as it introduces the Sailor Scouts and Dr. Eggman into this story. This is where things get interesting. Now, uh...I recognize there won't be _quite as many_ of you who would be offended by this, and for this I am truly grateful, but I am sorry for killing off Darien/Mamoru! Please do not kill me! X_X

Now the reason I did that is for two main points. One, although I thought Tuxedo Mask was freakin' amazing in _Sailor Moon_ and _Sailor Moon R_ , it seems that for the most part after that he can't even do _anything_ important other than be a distraction. I never liked the fact that he was just crept-out in terms of power to the point that he serves no other function than to be Serena/Usagi's love. The second reason piggybacks off the first one in that he only serves to be Sailor Moon's boyfriend - and he doesn't even do that well! I'm sorry but that's how I feel! I think he's too old for her; they don't have anything really in common and that's one of the primary points in any relationship! That's why I'm a Seiya/Usagi enthusiast when dealing with in-universe pairings; Seiya is not only the same age as Serena but he also shares enough similarities with her so it could work, as well as him having that unconditional love for her that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So again I apologize for those who don't like the fact that I've killed off Darien, but honestly he doesn't really contribute anymore. Also, as it relates to Rini/ChibiUsa, don't worry about her; I have plans for her. What they are, I can't say right now. I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3

What's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here, bringing you the next episode of "Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon". I do want to point out that this episode is pitifully short and I do apologize for that, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with this without changing the scenery too much. Don't flame me about this and please still read and review, and maybe if I could get someone to review alongside nahuelcq96 for the first time since the Prologue, I may release Episode Four shortly thereafter. Thanks for listening, and don't forget to read and review!

Also I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, who belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics - nor do I own Sailor Moon, who belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Three

About five minutes later, Sonic continues to carry Sailor Moon as he races throughout Tokyo. Though he was moving too fast for anyone to catch them there were plenty of ooh's and ah's heard from those who saw them. It certainly was enough to cause Moon to blush at all the attention.

v Moon: (feeling awkward) "So, um...I know you, but how do you know me…?"

v Sonic: (looking at her) "Devoted fan."

She gasped at the hedgehog's revelation, and soon after he jumped off a nearby ledge, descending about twenty feet. Within another couple of minutes they were out of the city proper and it seemed that all was well so Sonic gently got Sailor Moon to her feet.

v Moon: (recollecting herself) "Yes, well thank you very much for rescuing me Sonic, and I really do appreciate it, but my friends were captured by Eggman! Please, help me rescue them!"

v Sonic: (giving her a thumbs-up) "You've forgotten who you're talkin' to! Of course I'll help you! So Eggy took your friends, huh? How?"

v Moon: "He captured them while we were knocked out from that explosion. They were caught by these weird jellyfish thingies and then they disappeared with my friends!"

v Sonic: (slouching) " _Those_ things? Well that makes things a lot harder."

v Moon: (distressed) "Nothing's happened to them has it?!"

v Sonic: "Are the friends you're talking about the other Scouts?"

v Moon: (distressed) "Yes! Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter! Can we get them back?!"

v Sonic: "They should be okay. Knowing Eggman he's probably warped them to one of his bases for interrogation. Our problem will be trying to find them." (seeing Moon tearing at the eyes; placing his hands on her shoulders) "We _will_ find them, Sailor Moon. Don't worry." (grinning) "Besides, you've got the buh-rilliant Sonic the Hedgehog on your side!"

To these words Sailor Moon began to relax a bit; she could tell by looking into his eyes that he was totally sure of what he said. She couldn't explain it, but that overwhelming confidence coupled with an underlying current of great concern made her smile somewhat and nod her head in agreement. She was about to ask how they go about trying to find the other Sailor Scouts when screams erupted throughout the area! Out of nowhere a giant black robot with massive arms dropped in front of them, causing a big impact tremor! Sailor Moon was knocked into the air and flew back a ways, but soon found herself in Sonic's arms; he leaped back at high speed to catch her. After letting her down, Sonic advised her to stay back so she wouldn't get hurt until he dealt with the huge robot. As soon as she nodded in confirmation Sonic took off in the direction of the robot, appearing as just a blue blur. The hedgehog circled around the machine at a speed it couldn't possibly keep up with, and before it knew it Sonic had punched a hole through its thick armor by Spin Dashing into it after getting the right amount of momentum! Once he knew the robot was effectively down for the count he turned to signal for Sailor Moon, only to see she was already ahead of him.

 _"Moon…Tiara…ACTION!"_

The meatball-haired teenager threw her tiara at the robot, turning into a golden disc of energy as it rocketed toward the fallen machine. Sonic ducked out of the way as it made its way to its intended target and beheaded the damaged robot! Afterwards, like a boomerang Moon's tiara returned to her hand. By the time Sonic closed the distance between them she was placing her tiara back on her head.

v Moon: (looking sheepish, grabbing her left arm) "Sorry I didn't warn you. I just wanted to help..."

v Sonic: (grinning) "No prob. I'm the fastest thing alive for a reason, and I know you usually finish off the baddies."

v Moon: "You really _do_ know stuff about me, huh?"

v Sonic: "I said I was a devoted fan of yours; you inspire a lot of people, some you probably would never think."

v Moon: (slight blush) "That means a lot to me Sonic. I've always looked up to you as a childhood hero." (regaining her composure) "Now as I was saying before — how are we going to find my friends?"

v Sonic: "What, you guys don't have communicators on you?"

Sonic showed Sailor Moon his left wrist and pulled his glove up slightly to reveal a watch-like device wrapped around his wrist. The blonde girl looked crestfallen and delicately raised up her right wrist. Slowly pulling off her glove there appeared a watch-like device as well. Which immediately fell into pieces on the ground.

v Moon: (as if fearing his reaction) "Um...Did you mean… _that_ one?"

v Sonic: (looking at the scrap on the ground) "Got caught in the explosion?"

v Moon: (shyly nodding; pulling her glove back on)

v Sonic: "Search-and-rescue it is then. Let's go."

Just before Sonic could grab his newfound ally she was knocked out by a projectile blast from out of nowhere! As the blue hedgehog looked around frantically he saw the unconscious Sailor Moon slumped over in the grip of a huge mechanical claw, attached to a special hovercraft manned by Dr. Eggman!

v Eggman: (rubbing his mustache) "I wonder what it is? Could it be that you're slipping up Sonic? Or maybe I'm getting better with my machinery? Perhaps it's some of both?"

Sonic wasted no time talking to Eggman; he instantly curled up and rocketed towards the mad scientist in his patented Spin Dash technique! When he got close enough he was suddenly bounced back with the same amount of force, making a crater in the ground as the blue hedgehog tried to pick himself back up.

v Eggman: "Now I'm convinced it's some of both. Honestly Sonic, where exactly did you think that robot came from? Anyway, I have some business to attend to with your friend here. Be a pal and stay out of my way while we take care of things? Toodles!"

Laughing maniacally Eggman continued ascending in the air with Sailor Moon in tow as he became engulfed in some sort of energy ripple. Then he was gone. Painfully getting up, Sonic stood there looking up at the heavens before activating his communicator.

v Sonic: (on his communicator) "Sonic to Sally. You read me?"

v Sally: (on her communicator) "Sally here. What's going on?"

v Sonic: (on his communicator) "It's Sailor Moon. Eggman took her and vanished. I don't know where they could be."

v Sally: (on her communicator) "Wait, wait, he vanished?! What do you mean by that?"

v Sonic: (on his communicator) "Exactly what the heck I said. He just disappeared. He captured her, I tried to stop him and ran into a force field, and he started to fly away and then he just disappeared."

v Sally: (on her communicator) "And he's captured Sailor Moon you say? The leader of the Sailor Scouts?"

v Sonic: (sighs; on his communicator) "And the other Scouts too. He got them first before I got to the crash site. According to Sailor Moon he got them with the jellyfish robots."

v Sally: (on her communicator) "Then they could be anywhere by now. And if Eggman's disappearing into thin air, he might have developed some new teleportation technology. Any evidence of a battleship anywhere?"

v Sonic: (on his communicator) "I haven't seen one."

v Sally: (on her communicator) "All right then. Where are you right now?"

v Sonic: (looking around; on his communicator) "In a less crowded area of Tokyo. Why?"

v Sally: (on her communicator) "We're going to pick you up. A rescue mission should be done in the sky. Stay where you are; we'll be there in a few minutes. Sally out."

Sonic then deactivated his communicator and let his mind wander. Within moments he was thinking about her. Sailor Moon. For some reason he found himself sensing that there was more to her than meets the eye. Even in the short amount of time they had spent Sonic already knew she was a very special girl, and this literal magnetism the blue hedgehog felt tugging at his mind caused him to bear down and do what he can to rescue her from the vile clutches of his nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

;;^_^ like I said, painfully short. But again, if I can get two reviews for this chapter I will upload the next one within, say 24 hours? Thanks again everyone for giving me some of your time and be safe. SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	5. Chapter 4

What's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_! Before we get into the next episode I just want to a shout-out to nahuelcq96, as I have received each of my reviews from there. nahuelcq96 has proven to be really awesome and has even pitched some ideas for my story. So this chapter was actually quite fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. Please write and review! Oh wait that's right. I don't own _Sonic The Hedgehog_ \- that belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics; and _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Four

A determined Knuckles the Echidna was seen running at very high speeds, making his way throughout Soumerca. He had just recently passed the Mysterious Cat Country, known as Felidae. Since the Angel Island has a continuous orbital pattern in the shape of a lazy-eight it was currently at the north-easternmost point of that continent. To that end, the echidna was somewhat pleased — that cut down on the amount of time it would take for him to get to Japan — but every moment he was away from his island was a moment something bad could happen, and it was rather understandable he didn't fully place his hopes on Fixit.

During his exhaustive trek through the southern continent Knuckles eventually encounters what seems to be some sort of restocking hub. The exterior design was littered with humongous missiles, giant turrets and multiple robots standing guard. The seemed to be part of Dr. Eggman's E-10000 Series, and since they were all green in color Knuckles knew they were the power-class units.

v Knuckles: (thinking) "If this base is Eggman's then he might have some sort of means of transportation in there. Well, anything that can help me get to Japan faster."

The red echidna made a beeline toward the base, closing the distance in a matter of seconds! The army of E-10000G units noticed some activity coming towards them and began preparing for battle. Shortly thereafter battle was joined! A mass of E-10000G's piled on top of Knuckles to stop him, but their efforts were all for naught as the echidna broke free of them by expanding a fiery-red aura of energy around himself, sending scattered robot parts everywhere. The robots did not relent, as they were stationed there to defend Eggman's base from all intruders. Some units were more foolish than others as a few of them tried to attack Knuckles head-on. These units were disposed of rather quickly, as Knuckles was on a mission to save the world and do so in a timely manner so that the Master Emerald would still be safe. Because of this the young Guardian was going all out, not holding back whatsoever. In the space of fifteen minutes almost all of the E-10000s were destroyed, and the few that remained were visibly afraid. It seems these tin cans have some kind of intelligence after all, the echidna thought. Knuckles gathered himself and began psyching himself up, as if preparing to wipe the stragglers out in one shot. This was the last straw for the remaining E-10000s and they all took off in the opposite direction, screaming in a series of mechanical buzzing and beeping.

From there Knuckles raced into the heart of the now-abandoned base, eyes scanning around intently for some sort of transportation device. Eventually he found himself before the large doors of the primary structure of this base. With one punch the doors shattered into twisted, jagged shards of scrap scattering all over the floor. He then began running at high speed through the base, almost immediately tripping off the security systems in the building. Before he knew it, Knuckles was avoiding machine gun fire and laser walls that were trying to destroy him! Knuckles ran into one particular corridor of the building and found himself running in place as the floor was composed of rollers that kept him in place, as though he were in a giant hamster wheel! Then as if that weren't enough, the rollers started moving faster, slowly but surely pushing Knuckles backward. Behind him an enormous ball of a very dense metal began rolling toward him! When the echidna saw the ball coming toward him he knew he had to act fast or be flattened into a two-dimensional form. With significant force, Knuckles slammed his fist into the floor, shattering some of the rollers into oblivion and allowing the echidna to stop. Upon doing that he leaped into the air and once the ball was behind him, he kicked it forward, rocketing it down the hall and well out of sight. From there Knuckles decided to Spin Dash his way across the remaining floor until he was out of there.

It wasn't too long before he found himself sealed into a particular hallway via force field. Then as the ceiling opened he looked up and saw a red E-10000 robot piloting a hovercraft.

v E-10000R: "KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA, RECOGNIZED AS ENEMY OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE. YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED."

v Knuckles: "Oh you are certainly free to try, pal!"

The red robot fired multiple lasers from its hovercraft to destroy Knuckles. With difficulty he avoided each blast, and then launched himself at E-10000R in preparation to attack. The robot fired a missile at him at point-blank range, forcing the Guardian to the ground. Knuckles got back to his feet in moments and looked up at the robot with a nigh-sinister smirk. E-10000R began attacking again with lasers, and the echidna avoided them once again. He jumped up into the air again and delivered a hard right hand to the robot's hovercraft, destroying it in an instant! Once the robot crashed to the floor it used the force of the fall to get up and run away! With the force fields disabled Knuckles went on the pursuit but found it impossible to catch up to E-10000R.

v Knuckles: (stopping; thinking) "No! He's getting away! I forgot, the red ones are speed-class robots! Eggman built them to be able to keep up with Sonic!" (struck with realization, smiling; thinking) "Oh, that's right...He won't see this one coming!"

Knuckles focused himself for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. Then he slowly raised his fist into the air as the time was right.

 _"Chaos…CONTROL!"_

He didn't need to see what happened; the sound of a lightning strike followed by an explosion was all the proof he needed. Knuckles then ran ahead at high speeds, following the sounds of flame, until eventually he saw the blast site. With a massive hole in the ceiling he saw that directly below it was a giant burn mark engraved into the floor with scattered robot pieces and ashes around the blackened pattern. Although he was happy with his handiwork Knuckles needed to find some kind of transport that would get him to Japan faster. Every moment he delayed was a moment that not only Angel Island was in danger, but if that rather…detailed vision he saw was any indicator, the world at large. He knew however that succumbing to panic was no good as well, and did the best he could to calm his troubled mind. Knuckles then began running and climbing, gliding and burrowing, through the base in an attempt to find something that could move, something that could maybe get him to Japan in a timely fashion. Maybe blowing up that Eggmobile was a bad move after all, Knuckles berated himself as he raced down a particular corridor and found something of note. Smashing the door open to a vault of sorts Knuckles beheld a wealth of Extreme Gear hoverboards and bikes! He could make out a few of them by design as they were used in the EX World Grand Prix that Eggman hosted only a few months prior.

v Knuckles: (walking past some of the Gear) "Access, Heavy Gear, Light Board...I had forgotten Eggman had opened up his own Extreme Gear company. Some of these things are really good, and they all can move around real quick. But which one of these can move the quickest…?"

Knuckles' eyes swept through the room and then he found it. A slim, gray board with red trim. The echidna immediately recognized this as the High Booster, capable of reaching speeds of over 1800 miles per hour! Being able to travel not only in the skies which should make things faster in itself but also able to reach speeds over three times as fast as his best on foot, Knuckles knew he had made the right choice in infiltrating the base. Proudly he took the board and ultimately ran out of the large restocking hub. Tossing the High Booster in the air Knuckles jumped to land atop his new board and in an instant he disappeared from sight, creating a fierce sonic boom!

All right then. Hope you enjoyed Episode Four! Don't have much to say today, so I'll end it with the usual. Please remember to write and review, and be safe. SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	6. Chapter 5

What's up everybody! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. I don't really have too much to say on this one, other than that things are really about to get interesting. I guess with that I'm gonna shut the heck up and let you all get into Episode Five.

Disclaimer: _Sonic The Hedgehog_ belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics, and _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Five

v Sonic: "We've gotta find her! Who the heck knows what Eggman may do to her! Nicole, have you figured out where she is yet!"

Aboard the Sky Patrol's bridge Sonic paces around back and forth, much as he did when the Freedom Fighters were on the way to Japan, but this time it was for a totally different reason — the blue hedgehog was distressed about Sailor Moon's capture by Dr. Eggman. Then, Nicole's face appeared on the main computer screen.

v Nicole: "I am still attempting to uncover the location of Dr. Eggman's base, wherever that is. It should not be too far away. Also it would not be good for you to remain so anxious, Sonic. If Eggman captured Sailor Moon, as well as the other Sailor Scouts, he must need them for his new plans so they would be relatively safe for the time being."

v Sonic: (becoming restless) "How much longer, Nicole?!"

At that point Sally walked onto the bridge with Sonic's best friend "Tails".

v Sally: "Jeez, Sonic! Why are you so high-strung? You've kept cool under worse situations — what the heck has brought this out?"

v "Tails": "Yeah Sonic. I know you've admired the Scouts, just like the rest of us do, but there's no reason to fly off the handle. Sure Eggman capturing them is bad news, but they're not alone in this. He's gotta deal with us too!"

Sonic looked at his two closest friends and slowly but surely calmed down.

v Sonic: (thinking) "They're right. Why _am_ I getting so worked up? If Eggman went through the effort to capture them he wouldn't do anything crazy. Hopefully we'll be able to find out where he's lurking and get them out of there. Get _her_ out of there. Wait, where'd that come from?" (aloud) "OK. I'm good. How soon do you think you can pinpoint Eggman's location, Nicole?"

v Nicole: "Who's to say? The Doctor's not picking up any signals from what I can gather."

v Sonic: (punching into his left hand) "That freaking Egghead totally blindsided us both! It's one thing for Sailor Moon not to have seen it coming, but what the heck's _my_ excuse!"

v Sally: "Don't be too hard on yourself. It seems Eggman's becoming more resourceful."

v Bunnie: "That's right, Sugar-Hog. Y'all said so yourself, the ol' Doc's been thinking his plans through after that whole Worlds Unite thing."

v Sonic: (slouching) "I _did_ say that didn't I?"

"Tails" activated his communicator to speak to Rotor, the other mechanic for the Freedom Fighters.

v "Tails": (on his communicator) "How's things coming along, Rotor?"

v Rotor: "I've been working steadily for the past hour and have increased the range of our radar but still no sign of Eggman. He can't be in the Azabu-Jūban district anymore."

v "Tails": (looking at Sonic)

v Sonic: (sighs) "All right then. So we're reduced to waiting. I'll be in my room."

v Sally: (after Sonic left) "That's the most anxiety I've seen in him in a while. I wonder why? It's one thing if his uncle was captured, but we've never actually met the Sailor Scouts before."

v Bunnie: "Maybe ol' Sugar-Hog is feelin' what you felt before?"

v Sally: "I have seen him crack before, but if that was the case he'd have been more concerned about the other Scouts, not just Sailor Moon. I mean, from what I've read about her she's closest in personality to Sonic but still they just met..."

v "Tails": "It's probably nothing too important. No one on this ship knows Sonic better than me, and I know that he establishes bonds with good people really quick. I've been thinking about it, and yeah, just like you said Aunt Sally, Sailor Moon is the most like Sonic, and he actually met her face-to-face. He even tried to rescue her from Eggman, so they would have had some time to interact. Since they're so much alike it would have been really easy for Sonic to have bonded with her, and now that she's been captured he wants to make sure she's okay."

v Nicole: "It also falls into his personality type. Sonic has always felt himself to be the greatest around, and if he is protecting someone he feels it is his supreme responsibility to keep them safe. Then if he fails in that he berates himself almost mercilessly and ends up lashing out at others around him."

v Sally, Bunnie, and "Tails": "Sounds like Sonic."

v Nicole: "The best thing to do now is leave him be. Sonic is not in the mood to socialize right now. All we can do is show him that we are here for him if he needs us."

With that the other Freedom Fighters continued on with their work, "Tails" heading back downstairs to help Rotor out.

Elsewhere at what seemed to be an Eggman base, the skies were suddenly blanketed with the enormous underbelly of the Death Egg itself! It seemed that the arrival of the Death Egg was unexpected so legions of the Doctor's minions — known as Egg Soldiers — spilled out of the base in haste, trying to assemble in the about face for their master. Soon a small shuttle exited the Death Egg and descended before the now-ready masses. Arrogantly stepping out of the shuttle with two E-10000Rs on either side of him was none other than Dr. Eggman himself, the Eggman Emperor. The leader of the Egg Soldiers stood forth — a female lynx wearing a plum form-fitting jumpsuit with gray army boots and a large conical straw hat — and bowed before the large man.

v ?: "Doctor Eggman, to what do we owe this honor?"

v Eggman: "Heheheheh. Conquering Storm, one of my favorite Egg Bosses. I am here to drop off some, er, dirty laundry, if you will..."

The lynx, now identified as Conquering Storm, looked up into her ruler's eyes, revealing her own to be red and pupiless with black sclera. Actually, upon closer inspection, what appear to be irises are really digital representations of irises, making her eyes artificial. The look on her face was one of confusion.

v Conquering Storm: "What…manner of 'dirty laundry', Doctor?"

v Eggman: (brushing her concerns aside) "Don't worry Storm! I'm not _completely_ heartless! You'll like this one! I'm sure she'll prove quite the entertaining test subject for you and your squad. Think of this as a 'thank you' for supplying the necessary resources to my Death Egg in record time. Very soon my plans to dominate the world will be realized, and you have accelerated those plans."

With a wave of his hand he signaled one of the E-10000s to retreat back into the shuttle. After a few moments the red robot came back carrying on its back a large cube with rounded edges. Upon setting the container down Conquering Storm's entire squad gasped when they saw, engraved on the top of the container was an interesting mark on it ( ).

v Conquering Storm: (amazed) "I'd know that insignia anywhere! Doctor Eggman, are you…actually giving me..." (becoming overcome with fiendish delight) " _Sailor Mars?!_ "

v Eggman: "I figured she'd make the ideal prisoner for your Egg Army unit. Yours is the first place I will be visiting but I still have three other units to visit around the world to finish taking out my dirty laundry."

v Conquering Storm: "Three other units? You captured the other three as well?"

v Eggman: (grinning) "As you can see, I have been rather busy since Operation: Worlds Unite. In any case, I must be off. I hope you appreciate my thank-you-present, Storm! Toodles!"

Eggman and his two robots returned to the shuttle and flew back into the Death Egg. Not too long afterward the massive ovular, mustachioed battle-station became wrapped in a strange sort of bluish-white energy and disappeared.

v Conquering Storm: (gesturing to the container) "You two! Grab that container and deposit it in the agony chamber now! I am returning to the main base to get myself ready for such an occasion like this. I will personally supervise this prisoner in the agony chamber — have everything ready for my arrival." (looking at the container; rubbing her hands together in delight) "Yes, stupid motherf**ker. Yes, don't _expect_ that I'd get revenge for what you did to me. _Yeeeesss_..."

Well there we go! Poor Rei, being held hostage by an, erm, old friend... o_O

This chapter was quite nice for me to write, and this is where some more of the meat of the story appears. Expect things to get a bit more tension-filled for Episode Six. But anyway, please tell me what you think about this one, read and review, and I'll see you all later. SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	7. Chapter 6

What's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_! Um, again I don't have much to say, except things get a little more tense, and we've got some character development, if we can call it that... :p

Anyway, on to Episode Six! Remember to write and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonic The Hedgehog_ or _Sailor Moon_ ; they belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie; and Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation respectively.

Episode Six

Aboard the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman is seen strolling casually down the numerous halls of his battle-station. The large egg-shaped man had the widest grin on his face as he walked down the towering flight of stairs. With an ecstatic laugh he practically leaped over the last few steps and made his way to one of the dungeons. The walls across from it were glowing green from the ambient energy coming from the bars of the cell in question. When Eggman made his way over to the cell he snickered evilly at the sight before him. Inside the cell sat a rather pitiful-looking Sailor Moon. She was hugging her legs to her chest with her head lowered, and her Sailor fuku was covered in various singe marks and more than a few tears on the sleeves, skirt, and collar. Against the back of the cell was her Heart Moon Scepter, which seemed intact but had seen better days.

v Moon: (not lifting her head; sullen) "I know you're there."

v Eggman: "Hehehehe. I see we tried to blast our way through the Nth-Repulsors and received a, er…little surprise."

v Moon: "Don't start. Why did you capture us anyway?"

v Eggman: "The Nth-Repulsors use the same energy used in one of my previous endeavors. I found it quite useful."

v Moon: (irritated) "Why did you capture us?"

v Eggman: "Even the most powerful beings in the world — physically or otherwise — have found it impossible to break free of the Nth-Repulsors. It's rather nice to know that your prisoners are locked down isn't it?"

v Moon: (exploding) "WHY DID YOU CAPTURE US?! WHY DID YOU WANT US?!"

In a fit of rage Sailor Moon leaped over to attack Eggman and ran right into the Nth-Repulsor Beams, sending her flying back against the wall screaming in agony!

v Eggman: (chuckling) "You don't listen too well, do you?"

v Moon: (acidic) "Shut up. Where's my friends?! What have you done with them?!"

v Eggman: "Tsk, tsk, Sailor Moon. That would be telling."

v Moon: (filled with rage) "What the heck is wrong with you?! How can you — ?!" (painfully standing up; regaining her composure) "How can you be so cold? What did my friends and I do to you?!"

v Eggman: "Nothing really. I mean, your little firebrand did something desperate to one of my nearby Egg Bosses but quite honestly I don't even care about that. I captured you lot to keep you from interfering with my plans. I've kept tabs on you long enough to know about how you can pool your energies together to perform amazing feats; by separating you five from each other things will be on a much more even playing field. Your friends will be completely out of their depth and totally occupied. As for you my little Moon child..."

Doctor Eggman began rubbing his mustache in a regal fashion while basking in his own magnificence. Sailor Moon just turned her head in disgust.

v Eggman: "I already told you why I need you here. You are not only the holder of, but also the heiress to the Imperial Silver Crystal. That kind of power is essential to my plans. You will provide me with all I need to change the fabric of creation."

v Moon: "Why? You've never needed the Silver Crystal's power before; heck you haven't even needed to be in Japan before! Besides you've always been after the Chaos Emeralds right?"

v Eggman: "I'll be collecting them too. What I have in mind is greater than what the Chaos Emeralds are capable of. I need another power source, one that is equal to their incredible might. With the seven Chaos Emeralds and your Imperial Silver Crystal at my command, I will be able to rule the cosmos with zero opposition! You should be proud to be part of such a great project!"

v Moon: (scowling) "It's sickening. I knew you were an evil man but now that we're face to face I can see just how foul you really are."

v Eggman: "You call me foul? What could have possibly brought that about? Sweet, compassionate Sailor Moon? Your hanging around Sailor Mars has made you vindictive, hasn't it?"

v Moon: (placing her hands on her hips) "Not at all. I've never found it hard to despise being around people like you. But you won't get away with this. Sonic's gonna get you for this you creep!"

v Eggman: "He tends to do that, but I've got a plan in motion for him."

v Moon: (dry chuckle) "Sure. And remember that one time you've _never beaten him_?"

v Eggman: "Hehehehe. No matter, Moon child. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

With raucous laughter Dr. Eggman turned his back to Sailor Moon and strolled out of the dungeon, ultimately leaving her to her thoughts.

v Moon: (sitting down; thinking) "I hope Sonic _does_ come and get me out of here. Maybe if he's here, his friends have come along too. If not…I shudder to think about what will happen to me or my friends..."

Some time later, Knuckles is seen riding his newly-acquired High Booster and sailing through the jungles of Efrika at amazing speeds. Zooming across the night skies at Mach 1.64 Knuckles maintained his focus, keeping his mind set on the mission at hand. He knew the Master Emerald sent him that vision because the catastrophe within it would soon be a reality. As the echidna has received visions of this degree in the past he knew he had to act instantly for his services would be required in stopping the oncoming storm. Happy that he was making much better time with the incredible speeds his new Gear was propelling him Knuckles still knew that this would take days to get to Japan. He could only hope he could keep the world safe and the Master Emerald be safe as well in the…capable hands of Fixit. Thinking about Fixit then made him think about Relic. He used to hate the idea of an interloper living on his island without permission. She came to the island when it sank to the surface four years prior. Thinking of that brought painful memories to the echidna. That was when Chaos was released and smashed the Master Emerald into oblivion, sending the Guardian into despair. Regaining his resolve with help from Sonic and his friends he went on, working desperately to rebuild the great jewel, which he ultimately did. Then, after the final showdown with Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic in the city of Station Square Knuckles immediately set back to return to his Angel Island and resume his duty, when suddenly…!

FLASHBACK

 _"What the?! HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY ISLAND!"_

Before his sights were the presence of a female pika with teal fur kneeling down before some ancient ruins with a wide assortment of tools laid out around her. At the sound of the bellowing voice a few feet behind her the pika froze up. Very slowly she turned around and saw an irate red echidna with fists at the ready.

 _"What do you think you are doing on my island?"_ Knuckles said in rage. He then noticed as the intruder stood up that there was a hole behind her with a shovel next to it, covered in soil and grass. Eyes bulging in righteous fury Knuckles leaped the distance between them and landed right in front of the frightened pika, causing her to squeak in fear.

 _"You dare to defile the sacred soil of my island? You dare to wound the earth of the island that I and my ancestors have guarded for millennia?"_ The echidna's eyes narrowed in disgust as he clenched his fists tighter. _"O-Okay sir, I-I know it looks b-bad, but I can explain. P-Please give me chance to explain please!"_

Knuckles relaxed his grip slightly.

 _"Start talking, and you better hope I don't toss you off my island afterwards."_

The pika bowed before him, dropping to one knee and lowering her head in respect to Knuckles.

 _"Th-Thank you, kind sir. My name is Relic the Pika. I am 13 years old and an archaeologist. It's my career to examine the ruins of lost civilizations and races to piece together their existence for the world to see."_ She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then continued.

 _"One of my greatest achievements was in uncovering the secrets of the Trolls of the Second Great Civilization. What I found led me here, due to the connection of the Knuckles Echidnas and Trolls who fought during the Forgotten Wars occurring around 11,000 to 13,000 years ago. I swear to you sir, I did not know that you inhabited this island — history records stated that the echidnas died out years ago! If I had known that you were here I would have —"_

 _"Stop talking. I get it."_

Relic looked up at the echidna with sadness and regret. His face slowly changed from righteous indignation to annoyed understanding.

 _"All right. Relic, is it? I can understand you thinking that we were totally extinct. We basically are, seeing as how it's just me now on the island guarding this island. I am Knuckles the Echidna, last of my race and the seventeenth Guardian appointed to protect this island. I'm still angered about you digging up the sacred soils of my island but again I realize you didn't know I lived here. The problem now is that I'm stuck with you now that my island is afloat again."_

 _"Please Sir Knuckles, I don't want to be a burden..."_

Knuckles raised his hand to silence her, which she did immediately.

 _"No, this is my own fault for being so dang secretive. There's plenty of room for you to stay for a few days. I'll inform my associates about this and they'll be able to get you back to the surface. Come on Relic, this way."_

END FLASHBACK

He smiled fondly at the memory of when he and Relic first met. Back then Knuckles, though courteous, thought of Relic as little more than an annoyance — a sentiment only compounded when the island fell again due to Dr. Eggman's meddling. He winced at that point in time as his mind began to remember.

FLASHBACK

As Knuckles bickered with Rouge the Bat, the acclaimed treasure hunter, they were both interrupted by the evil cyber-scientist Dr. Eggman taking the Master Emerald via a huge claw extending from the underbelly of his hovercraft, the Eggmobile!

 _"I came here following the signal from the Emerald. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald is it not?"_

Knuckles looked up in contempt as he heard that voice, knowing what he would find.

 _"It's you…Doctor Eggman!"_

 _"So_ that's _Dr. Eggman..."_ Rouge said, having only vaguely heard of Eggman's reputation (AUTHOR: gives us an idea of what she's been doing all this time). Waving off the both of them Eggman began flying off in the Eggmobile.

 _"Hmph. Well I suppose I can use it for something; I'll just take it with me. Farewell Knucklehead!"_

Rage filled in the echidna's eyes as he leaped into the air from behind, knowing in his heart of hearts that there was only one thing to do. If anyone could have seen the look on his face they would have known the degree of anguish glinting in his amethyst eyes; like someone had plunged a trident into his heart. In one swift motion Knuckles' right hand collided with the Master Emerald, causing the massive gem to shatter with a deafening crash!

END FLASHBACK

The things Knuckles has had to do in the past to protect the Master Emerald and his island...But anyway, he remembered this darker train of thought occurred when he started thinking about Relic. That's right, he thought. After helping to avert the Space Colony ARK's deadly crash into the planet he naturally forgot to tell his friends about Relic being an unwanted visitor on his island, but then it should be fine, I mean after all the island descended back to the surface once the Master Emerald was shattered. Seeing as took multiple days for him to get the Emerald reassembled _and_ returned to Angel Island, Knuckles knew she was gone by the time he got back... _Yeah_.

He let out a brief chuckle at that one. Turns out she had remained on the island during all that time, much to the fury of the Guardian. Her excuse was she didn't know when or if the island would start rising again and didn't want to be caught when something was about to happen. It was here that Knuckles threw up his hands and gave up. He realized that trying to get Relic to leave was more trouble than it's worth, and it seemed as though she was comfy there. As the days turned to weeks turned to months, the echidna gradually warmed to Relic's presence on his island, and eventually it got to the point where the place would seem barren without her. And Fixit, for that matter, when Relic found him in some of the ruins of the island, one of the final models of the Gizoid series. His eternally-appropriate behavior became something the echidna grew to expect, if not appreciate. And now, thanks to his decision to let Relic stay that caused her to uncover and activate Fixit, who is now doing his best to guard the Master Emerald in Knuckles' stead.

Letting out a big yawn, Knuckles then began to realize just how long he's been traveling. Feeling the dark violet skies quite appropriate the Guardian scanned the environment ahead, looking for a cleaner patch to take up camp. Upon finding one such tame area Knuckles descended and climbed off his High Booster.

v Knuckles: (thinking) "Dang, how long _have_ I been on the move? No wonder I feel a little winded. I'll take this time to grab a nap for a couple hours and then get back to it. Whatever's about to happen I cannot just sit by and let it. If it's as bad as it looked, nowhere on this planet will be safe, and if the world is about to be destroyed, I'm pretty sure my island's not gonna hold up too well either."

Well that wraps up Episode Six! Tell me what you think: Like or hate? Somewhere in between? Once again, read and review! Till next time; SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	8. Chapter 7

What's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. Before we get into the next episode though, I do want to explain why it took so long for me to update. I've been accosted over the past few weeks with the flu, and I've been getting totally pwned by it. I'm still in pretty terrible shape right now as it is, and I wanted to post this two days ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. So yeah...It's been pretty interesting for me in the days following Episode Six's release. :( With that in mind though, let's get to Episode Seven.

Disclaimer: _Sonic The Hedgehog_ belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team and Archie, and _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Seven

In the laboratory of the Sky Patrol, "Tails" works on a strange sort of orange capsule device, while Rotor is developing something of his own as well.

v Rotor: "Almost done...If this works out we should have an edge against that Egghead."

v "Tails": "What are you working on over there Rotor?"

v Rotor: "Nicole and I have figured out what Eggman's been doing with his means for travel. We kept going over what Sonic said earlier about how Eggman seemingly vanished into thin air. Sally called it right; he's somehow managed to outfit the Eggmobile with a teleporter that can warp him across large areas immediately. More than likely he's also got one inside the Death Egg — it's the only reason he wouldn't be in Japan anymore so quickly with Sailor Moon hostage." (standing up looking proud of himself) "So! With some help from Nicole I have managed to design an electromagnetic jammer. It's rather true to its name, and in this case I know it would require huge amounts of energy to use the teleporter for the Eggmobile and Death Egg. By activating the electromagnetic jammer we should be able to drain Eggman's resources and be able to launch a counterattack with only minimal energy depletion for us!"

v "Tails": "Great job, Rotor!"

v Rotor: "All I have to do is connect this to the main computer and we'll be in great shape. So what are you doing "Tails"?"

v "Tails": "Huh? Oh these are for Sonic. I know that it's only a matter of time before he goes off and tries to rescue Sailor Moon on his own. I'm gonna make sure he's got something to help him out in that department. I've already done another upgrade to the Tornado, giving a specialized booster engine that can take my baby to speeds nearing Mach 20. That should allow me at least keep tabs on Sonic."

v Rotor: ""Tails", don't indulge him. He's impulsive enough as is."

v "Tails": "And how will we stop him when he finally decides to correct his mistake?"

v Rotor: (slouching) "Fine, noted. But there's one thing we can reasonably assume; using the Death Egg's teleporter means that although Eggman isn't in Japan, he's relatively close by, and with the amount of energy depletion occurring for him by now he's probably had to land somewhere until they recover."

v "Tails": "And we can take that opportunity to attack! Hopefully we'll be able to reach the Death Egg in time..."

Speaking of the Death Egg Dr. Eggman sprawls rather sloppily in his throne on the bridge as his two robot lackeys Orbot and Cubot handle the important things.

v Cubot: (whispering) "Hey Orbot, what do you think about it all?"

v Orbot: (whispering) "What? About this new scheme of Dr. Eggman's? Well, I for one think it's possibly the best he's had in a while now. I don't think I've seen him plan so well in the past. We might actually be victorious for once."

v Cubot: (irritated; whispering) "No! I was talking about why the heck won't the square peg go into the circle hole?! That makes me so mad! How can the hole tell the difference; it's just a freakin' hole!"

As Orbot placed his hand over his face in embarrassment, Eggman sits atop his throne, lost in thought.

v Eggman: (thinking) "Very soon now I will have all I desire. I have captured Sailor Moon and her Scouts with minimal effort, and once I isolate her four friends there'll be no way for them to coordinate their powers to combat me. And when Sonic does arrive to save my little Moon child, he'll be in for the surprise of his life! Mwavahahahaha!" (looking off to the side; thinking) "Unfortunately soon we'll be forced to land at our nearest refueling hub and recharge the Death Egg's batteries."

v Cubot: "You can't convince me Orbot! Your argument doesn't even make any sense!"

v Orbot: (throwing up his hands) "I give up. Why do I bother to even argue with you anyway?"

v Eggman: "Quiet you glorified dinner appliances! Where's the nearest refueling hub!"

v Orbot: "The next hub is approximately 150 miles from our present location; at our current speed we should be arriving there within two hours, Doctor."

v Eggman: "That would be right at the edge of Eurish. That in mind, we'll notify Alexis of our arrival. Well? What are you waiting for?! Get on the Eggnet and contact her! I will return shortly."

Eggman stood up and proudly strode off the bridge. He entered his personal elevator and pressed "LL".

v Eggman: (thinking) "I wonder if I should see my little Moon child after I make my selection...Ah, I've got plenty of time for that! The important question now is which one of those brats should I drop off to Alexis' men?"

The doors swooshed open and the large man walked out, entering a special chamber with a curved hallway. After walking down it for a few seconds his eyes lit up in vicious glee (but his shades are covering them) upon seeing three capsules before him. One was marked with the symbol of Mercury ( ), another with Venus ( ), and the third with the symbol of Jupiter ( ).

Eggman thought long and hard about his choice for Hood's men when they got to his base. Stroking his mustache in contemplation for many minutes it began to dawn on him which of the imprisoned Sailor Scouts should be left for his Eurish-Azya Egg Boss. Smiling evilly he ran his fingers along the mark of the Scout he was going to select.

v Eggman: "Yes...She will do nicely I'm sure..."

Please remember to read and review! SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	9. Chapter 8

What's up guys! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon. I don't really have too much to say, except...it's been a month already?! o_O Well anyway, this episode is really cool in my opinion; I had some fun writing this one out, and we can consider this one as a lead-in to some really nice stuff for later. I think you'll enjoy what I've got in store for you all today. So, without further ado, let us get into Episode Eight!

Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Eight

It is about 7 a.m.. In the northwestern outskirts of Azya strange power fluctuations begin to occur. Within moments a rotating sphere of energy began forming in the air, growing larger and larger, gaining physical presence. After about half a minute or so the spiraling sphere exploded in a blast of light — when the light dissipated there lay a huddled hedgehog with white fur and two thick quills coming out the back of his head as well as five smaller semi-erect quills coming from his forehead. The hedgehog seems to be unconscious. Then, it seems as though the hedgehog began stirring, slowly getting to a sitting position.

v ?: "Urgh...200 years into the future and we still have kinks to work out with time travel..."

Suddenly the hedgehog's stomach started grumbling, causing the white-furred creature to start belching involuntarily. In moments the hedgehog bolted up and began vomiting. Staggering backward a few paces the hedgehog collapsed back onto the ground, holding his head.

v ?: "Oh god...Time-surfing...Never get used to it..."

Just as he was about to stand up again something sharp crashed int0 the back of his neck, drawing a grunt of pain from his throat. One second later he crashed lifelessly on the ground. From the distance trotted up some lynxes wearing jackets reminiscent of Dr. Eggman's! One of them, a woman of about 25, standing about 4 foot 5 with a slight build and pupiless red eyes with black sclera inspected the neutralized hedgehog and informed the obvious leader of the team, a man of about 30 and standing 5 feet even with the same kind of eyes, that he was totally unconscious.

v Lynx 1: "Excellent, that means we have something else to present her with."

v Lynx 2: "But sir, do you think she'll be interested? She seemed to be really enthralled with the last prisoner delivered to her yesterday."

v Lynx 3: "Do not be ridiculous. We will keep this one sedated until she is ready for him."

v Lynx 1: "Exactly right. She will know who he is once she is in the mood to see him — he has assisted Sonic and his friends on numerous occasions." (signaling to two other lynxes behind him) "Take him."

As two, more muscular lynxes grabbed the unconscious hedgehog and began making their way back to the vehicle they had driven in, the leader of this team began grinning evilly, the thought train in his mind being perfectly readable.

v Lynx 1: (thinking) "This is just what I need to curry favor with the Egg Boss..."

Meanwhile, at about the same time, the Sky Patrol rests serenely in a meadow. Inside we find the Freedom Fighters moving about, beginning their day and shaking off the effects of Morpheus from their still-groggy minds, getting ready to come to grips with the mission at hand. Sally strolls into the canteen without her blue vest on, with a mug of hot coffee in hand. She saw both Rotor and Bunnie there, who were enjoying their breakfast.

v Bunnie: "Hey there Sally-girl! Good mornin'!"

v Rotor: "Good morning Sally! Did you sleep well?"

v Sally: "Good morning guys, not too bad. It took a while for me to get to sleep though; I've had so many things on my mind. So how has Sonic been taking things exactly?"

v Rotor: "Well "Tails" was working on something for Sonic's benefit; he seems to be preparing for a point when Sonic's gonna try to bail on us to save Sailor Moon. He wouldn't tell me what it was he was building though. He also mentioned that the Tornado's booster engines can ramp up as far as Mach 20 speeds to keep tabs on Sonic in case he does try to leave on his own."

v Sally: "He really believes Sonic would try it…?" (thinking) "Hmm. Stranger things have happened with Sonic before..." (taking a sip of her coffee; aloud) "I'm gonna go check on him."

Bunnie tried to persuade Sally not to, but the chipmunk continued her stride out of the canteen. Navigating through the halls it didn't take too long for her to reach Sonic's room. The door was slightly ajar. Moving it open Sally saw Sonic in his room doing pull-ups at super speeds. She could hear faintly the sound of music in his room and quickly noticed the hedgehog wearing earbuds in his ears. Sally tried talking to Sonic but he couldn't hear. This caused her to walk over and brush his leg as he was exercising. Startled, Sonic stopped and looked down — seeing Sally there he jumped down and greeted her.

v Sally: "Hey Sonic. You doing okay?"

v Sonic: (taking out his earbuds) "I'm making do. What's up?"

v Sally: "Er, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Rotor told me "Tails" thinks you might try to leave on your own and try to rescue Sailor Moon from Eggman, so I decided —"

v Sonic: (blunt) "Yeah, that's the general plan."

v Sally: "WHAT?! You can't do that!"

v Sonic: "'Can't'?! 'Can't'?! There's no such word as 'can't'! I'm going! I'll make better speeds running outside instead of staying here waiting around until we find Eggman! And I made a promise! I promised that I would help her!"

v Sally: "Sonic, you have to be patient! You're obsessing! Why are you doing this?!"

v Sonic: "Were you listening to me?! I promised Sailor Moon that I would help, and I am going to do just that! Don't try to get in my way!"

v Sally: "But —"

v Sonic: "I said, _don't try to get in my way_."

For a while the hedgehog and Princess just stood there, glaring at each other, unblinking. Ultimately though Sally stepped out of Sonic's way. Sonic walked past her, but stopped at the door for a moment.

v Sonic: "Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but this is me. You should know by now that when I make a promise I'll do whatever I have to to fulfill it."

v Sally: (sighs) "Yes, unfortunately I do know. And as much as it drives me nuts, I know I can't stop you. Before you go, see "Tails". He has something for you as he knew you would do this eventually. Keep in touch with us during this mission of yours Sonic; we are your friends and teammates, and we don't want you getting hurt."

Sonic looked back at Sally, the two locking eyes for a moment and remembering how their lives were affected by the Super Genesis Wave. So many things have changed since Eggman's tampering with reality, and yet in the two of them so many things are similar to the world that once was. And Sally knows how Sonic is when it comes to promises; it is never something he takes lightly and her assessment of him obsessing is quite appropriate. If that hedgehog promises you something, you can bet your firstborn child's life, it is going to be fulfilled. He walked down the halls to "Tails"' room and knocked on the door. No response.

v Sonic: (knocking again) "Hey "Tails" it's me! I need to talk to you for a second!"

Once again no response. With that he decided to go to the laboratory, stopping for a moment seeing Sally leaning against Sonic's room's doorway. His face softened seeing her like that and placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately. Sally began smiling ruefully at him, recognizing that she should have seen this coming sooner. From there the blue hedgehog took off in the direction of the laboratory. In less than three seconds Sonic was in the laboratory, and still no "Tails". Still undeterred, Sonic ran to the hangar to see if his fox friend was there. Sure enough he found "Tails" in the hangar working on the Tornado.

v Sonic: "Hey lil' bro! Whatcha doing?"

v "Tails": (rolling out from under the Tornado) "Hi Sonic! I'm just working out some little things with the Tornado's new booster engines. What brings you here?"

v Sonic: (becoming more serious) "I'm going out to save Sailor Moon and her friends from Eggman today. I just wanted you to know ahead of time."

v "Tails": "I knew you would. That's the reason for the Tornado's upgrade, 'cause I'm going with you!"

v Sonic: (eyes widening)

v "Tails": "You had to see this coming, Sonic. If you're going to face off against Eggman like this, I've gotta be there with you!"

v Sonic: (grinning, ruffling "Tails"' bangs) "All right "Tails"! I always appreciate your help lil' bro! With us both working together, we'll totally bust that Egg wide open!"

v "Tails": "Yeah! Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

As Sonic and "Tails" high-fived each other, Nicole appeared via hologram projector in the hangar, revealing the digital lynx in her entirety.

v Nicole: "Sonic, "Tails"...Is this wise?"

v Sonic: "Nicole, I know what I'm doing. I know it's not wise, but when have I ever acted wisely?"

v "Tails": "And I know the Sky Patrol will be fine with Rotor as the on-campus mechanic while I'm out helping Sonic. Also, I've got the Tornado rigged to keep up with Sonic so he'll always have backup."

v Nicole: "That's not the point. By your own admission Sonic, Dr. Eggman has been improving with the solidarity of his plans; what if you're doing what he wants right now?"

v Sonic: ""Tails" already knows how I am, and he's agreed to help me out. Don't forget — he's got an IQ of 300 too!"

v "Tails": (grinning) "It's true."

v Sonic: "And how many times have the two of us gone up against ol' Egghead and won without the Freedom Fighters around?"

v Nicole: "..."

The digital lynx looked at both Sonic and "Tails" especially, and after seeing the unwavering determination in their eyes, she relented.

v Nicole: (slouching) "I cannot stop you. But what will Sally say when she learns of your absence "Tails"?"

v "Tails": "Well, she shouldn't be too shocked about it; Sonic and I stick together through thick and thin."

v Sonic: "And we know, you being the witty wordsmith you are, that you'll find a way to ease that into the conversation! You're awesome that way!"

Nicole pouted at that, but then granted them permission to leave. Sonic took up his customary spot on the wings of the biplane as "Tails" climbed into the pilot's seat. Nicole opened the hangar doors to allow departure. The propeller of the Tornado began spinning faster and faster until reaching the appropriate speed as the main engine began pushing the plane forward and, eventually, out of the Sky Patrol. In the space of about two minutes the Tornado was fully airborne and in the skies. Nicole waved them off, and after their departure wondered somewhat nervously how to explain this to Sally...

Elsewhere at about 8 a.m., a red streak tears its way through the sky at supersonic speeds! Knuckles the Echidna is still moving along to get to the Freedom Fighters at a steady Mach 1.7 on the High Booster Extreme Gear.

v Knuckles: (thinking) "Well into Eurish territory now. I'm freakin' getting there. It won't be too long now before I can get to Azya, and from there, to Japan."

As he was riding through the skies he suddenly was accosted by aerial fire! Slowing down by several multiples so he has better control of himself, Knuckles begins trying desperately to evade the blasts from below! It turns out that the ones who had spotted him were none other than the Eurish Egg Army, led by the vile Lord Mordred Hood! The sinister serpent was personally ordering the attack on Knuckles, having recognized him from above as an enemy of the Eggman Empire. The young Guardian then decided to take matters into his own hands and go onto the offensive. Amidst the exploding shells and laser fire Knuckles remembered the Supersonic Dive technique used by Jet the Hawk; he saw the green bird hit Sonic with that once before when they first met. The Supersonic Dive, if used correctly, could cause him to dive at speeds reaching Mach 4, creating a devastating sonic boom and causing the echidna to smash his way through the Egg Army below! With that in mind, Knuckles began making even further ascent into the skies, all the while being tracked by Hood's men. The echidna began moving in a wide oval, continuing to accelerate until he was just a bit under Mach 1 before he went even higher in the sky, ready to make the plunge. Knuckles closed his eyes, cocked his right arm back for a punch, and stopped circling the area, and before Hood's men could draw a bead on him...

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

Almost immediately thereafter the red echidna smashed down into the ground fist-first, propelled by a 3,000-plus miles per hour kinetic blast! When Knuckles opened his eyes again he was stunned. He remembered once being here before helping out the Freedom Fighters against Lord Hood and his Egg Army. Because of that he knew that Hood's Egg Army had a city built around them in the heart of Avalon. But after Knuckles' Supersonic Dive, powering his already impossible strength, that entire city was nothing more than a smoldering crater, littered with twisted machinery and huddled Egg Soldiers that may or may not be in one piece. Indeed the echidna looked onward and saw a bunch of severed limbs in spread-out areas of the destruction site.

v Knuckles: (wide-eyed) "Oh boy. I think I might have put a little too much into that one."

He looked around for a while and noticed his High Booster was nowhere in sight. It didn't take too long for him to sadly realize that the board must have been vaporized in the collision. As Knuckles began to slouch he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Trotting over he noticed that one of the Egg Soldiers had seemingly survived the unintended massacre. The Guardian's amethyst eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Hood himself. The cobra was in pretty bad shape; both of his legs were destroyed, leaving sparking mechanical stumps behind, his left arm was badly chewed up in the blast, staining his tattered uniform in his own blood, and even one of the cybernetic nodules implanted into his hood was hanging on by a few loose cords leading back into his brain. Hood himself seemed to be in some sort of middle ground between consciousness and unconsciousness.

v Knuckles: (thinking) "Useless trash! Not so tough now are you huh?! Just what you get! I should finish you off now!" (raising his fist; thinking) "Because of you this whole planet is in even more danger!"

Knuckles seemed determined to finish the job and end Hood's life right then and there, but as he continued to glare at the pathetic mass before him the echidna slowly lowered his fist.

v Knuckles: (thinking) "No. That's not what I'm about. I didn't even want to kill the rest of his goons — I just put too much oomph into that dive is all. But at this rate he'll probably die soon..."

Knuckles, scowling, knelt down to Hood's wounded carcass and placed his hand on the cobra's head, causing Hood to flinch slightly. Then the echidna's gloved hand began glowing with a green aura and Hood started to recover. The hideously chewed-up arm began to fill out. After a couple of seconds Knuckles removed his hand knowing that the evil cobra would now be strong enough to live. Without a word Knuckles kicked Hood in the ribs hard and took off into the distance.

And further east, at the borders of Eurish and Azya, the evil Dr. Eggman strolls through an Egg Army base. At his back are the two E-10000R units carrying a giant container with the mark ( ) engraved upon it. At his right side clicking on her four-inch high-heels is Egg Boss Alexis Fox. Possessed of café-au-lait colored fur with cream color for her muzzle and tail tip, she wore her auburn hair in a luxuriant one-length fashion over the left side of her forehead. Her tail was long, thick, and fluffy, swishing sexily with every step she took. She had large, gorgeous gray eyes and a body just as voluptuous as Rouge the Bat herself. Alexis wore her Eggman uniform with style, with it desperately hugging every luscious curve of her perfect body. The men in her Egg Army unit couldn't help but stare in awe and lust each time she entered a room, and many envied Eggman's position right now for walking right next to her at this very moment. Unlike other members of the Egg Army Alexis did not seem to sport any sort of cybernetics; she seemed to be all-natural.

v Alexis: "...So as you can see, we can have everything you wish accounted for within the week, Doctor."

v Eggman: "This is good to know, Alexis. So how long before I can be on my way?"

v Alexis: "You have been here since yesterday I know, Doctor. But the vast amount of energy output from the Death Egg is such that your reserves are at approximately 76 percent."

v Eggman: "Grr..." (under his breath) "Stupid Scouts…making me use up all my energy..."

v Alexis: (right eyebrow rising) "Doctor?"

v Eggman: "Does not matter. I guess I can vent a little bit of fury with a little exhibition of sorts. What do your dungeons and torture chambers look like?"

v Alexis: "Dungeons are only 12% occupied, and the torture chambers are completely empty as of this time, Doctor. May I ask why you inquire?"

v Eggman: "My robots have a rather special prisoner in their possession right now — I like to think of it as 'dirty laundry'. Tell me Alexis, have you heard of the Sailor Scouts before?"

The brown fox's nose scrunched in annoyance.

v Alexis: "Yes I have heard of those little geeks before Doctor. What about them?"

v Eggman: (placing his hand on her shoulder) "Well, what you say if I have captured them, and am traveling all over the world to drop them off at various Egg Army bases so my Egg Bosses can take care of them?"

v Alexis: (intrigued) "Really?"

v Eggman: "That's right! And you, Alexis, have been chosen to handle my dirty laundry called Sailor Jupiter! Thanks to her and her little friends' meddling tendencies, my plans have been delayed! I would like to see this one punished for her crimes against the Eggman Empire! Alexis, prepare the torture chambers for our guest!"

v Alexis: (saluting before him) "Yes, Doctor!"

Alexis waved over some of her soldiers to handle the large container holding Sailor Jupiter, to which they gleefully complied.

v Alexis: "Exactly what did the Sailor Scouts do to incur your wrath, Doctor?"

v Eggman: "I'm just taking precautionary action to keep them from interfering. I refuse to be beaten again. This time I will have everything go my way, and there's nothing that miserable Sonic can do to stop me."

His curvaceous Egg Boss was slightly unnerved at the eerie calmness of her boss' attitude.

v Eggman: "I'll be waiting in my quarters, Alexis. Notify me when you have Jupiter properly restrained; do _not_ authorize any form of torture on the prisoner until I am present."

Alexis bowed her head in acknowledgement as the large scientist calmly returned to his quarters in her base.

Right! So now, we have ourselves an intervention in the works! How will this adventure turn out? Find out in the next episode of Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon! Same hog time, same moon channel! Read and review please! SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	10. Chapter 9

What's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. So I hope everyone is doing well in the time it's taken between uploads, and I must say that this one is going to actually get good - in fact this episode leads right into the meat of this story, and thus will begin a rather nice web of mayhem and intrigue. All right so with that being said, I present to you all, Episode Nine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _Sonic The Hedgehog_ belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics, while _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Nine

Sonic and "Tails" continue their flight through the skies in the Tornado. It had been the better part of nine hours now and the two heroes were making their way through Azya, and finally beginning to make some headway.

v Sonic: "Hey "Tails", didn't you say something about the Tornado having new booster engines and stuff? Why don't we use them now; it'd make the search-and-rescue mission go by faster. We could get Sailor Moon back and work from there."

v "Tails": "But using the booster engines would most likely cause us to overlook something important; there are other Sailors to look out for besides Sailor Moon. Traveling at this speed makes it better for us to go over things."

v Sonic: "But we've already gone an entire day trying to rescue them. Who knows what sort of crazy crap Eggman could have done in that time?"

v "Tails": (annoyed) "Sonic. We are nearly out of Azya at this moment. Cool off. If everything Rotor and I have researched is correct, Eggman can't have gotten too far by now."

v Sonic: (sighs) "You're right. As usual "Tails"." (thinking) "Man, I'm _really_ high-strung about this. I know I have to rescue Sailor Moon and her teammates, but I've really been kind of a jerk recently about it. But I said I was going to help her and by golly I'm not gonna let her down!"

After some more time flying around "Tails" looked ahead and saw the massive form of the Death Egg in the distance!

v "Tails": "Sonic! Look!"

v Sonic: "There it is! The Death Egg! Full speed ahead "Tails"!"

v "Tails": "On it! Be on guard!"

"Tails" began to pick up the speed as they made their way over to the landed Death Egg. As they both figured, there must have been an Egg Army base somewhere nearby, and they were prepared for evasive maneuvers.

At the Egg Army base in question, Alexis was notified of an enemy aircraft approaching the base via her communicator.

v Alexis: (on her communicator) "What?! Who is it?!"

v Soldier 1: "Sensors indicate it is the Tornado!"

v Alexis: (on her communicator) "All weapons online! Blast that piece of trash out of the sky!"

Suddenly a barrage of missiles and lasers were flying toward Sonic and "Tails"!

v "Tails": "We were right! It's an Egg Army base!"

v Sonic: ""Tails", avoid the lasers! I'll deal with the missiles!"

The blue hedgehog jumped off the plane and rocketed ahead with his Spin Dash, locking onto the approaching missiles! He used the missiles either as stepping stones or sometimes he would jump onto them and direct them into the other ones. All the while "Tails" follows behind in the Tornado, dodging the laser blasts and continuing to close the distance between himself and the weapons of the base.

Inside the base, Dr. Eggman, who has been informed of the impending invasion of Sonic and "Tails", is yelling and berating his subordinates in their currently unsuccessful attempts to shoot the two heroes down.

Meanwhile, Sonic, approaching ever closer to the base, smashes his way through several of the missiles while continuing to accelerate. At this point, the Egg Army unveiled E-106 Eta, one of the most powerful E-Series robots ever constructed by Eggman. "Tails" attempted to call Sonic on their communicators to inform him of the new player, but he could not hear over all the cacophonous mayhem. Instead "Tails" tried to do some damage to Eta ahead of time, remembering quite clearly the account left by the Freedom Fighters when fighting him last time. The opportunity presented itself when "Tails" finally got close enough to the base. Firing his plane's patented Laser Gatling, the Egg Army base — and Soldiers — were liberally doused with multiple laser bullets! At this point in time Sonic had finally made his way to the front of the base, Spin Dashing into the ground with enough force to launch several Egg Soldiers in the air from the seismic impact! But almost immediately after his impact he was seized and hurled through a nearby wall by a fully-intact Eta! "Tails" swooped in with the Tornado and let loose on the E-Series robot with laser fire, but to no avail as Eta used his free hand and extended it, puncturing one of the wings as the Tornado went past.

v Sonic: ""Tails", NOOO!"

Eta, still not releasing Sonic, then hurled the hedgehog into the ground making a similar earthquake-like effect caused by Sonic's Spin Dash from earlier. At this point more Egg Soldiers come up to assist but were temporarily thrown out of whack when "Tails" dive-bombed them with Dummy Ring Bombs, which release an electromagnetic pulse that deactivated their cybernetic parts! The young fox, now without his plane, threw multiple Dummy Ring Bombs at Eta, causing a similar reaction! While not deactivated, Eta definitely showed signs of discombobulation, allowing Sonic to capitalize on the massive robot's misfortune. He Spin Dashed the robot at insane speeds, wearing down Eta by inches as the onslaught occurred. When Eta was at about half of his height and size a massive explosion came from nowhere, destroying the robot and launching Sonic through the air and crashing down, almost unconscious! Both "Tails" and Sonic looked over to the left and saw that the one who blasted our blue hero was none other than the Egg Boss Alexis Fox herself, her right arm apparently morphed into a giant laser cannon! Backing her up was Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile, grinning evilly at them.

v Alexis: (clicking her tongue) "Pity. I really liked that robot."

v Sonic: (slowly getting up) "Eggman…where are they? Where's the Scouts? Where's Sailor Moon?"

v Eggman: "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to discuss things with _dead people_!"

v Alexis: "You heard the man..."

The fox woman fired another powerful blast at the two heroes! "Tails" grabbed Sonic and the two just avoided the laser's impact. When they landed, they were accosted by Eggman's flashlight laser from the Eggmobile! Both heroes went flying, greatly battered and "Tails" unconscious.

v Eggman: "E-106 Eta, even in your demise you have served me well. And now, to finish the job!"

The despotic madman began charging up his flashlight laser, ready to take his young enemies' lives right now. At his side the vixen was charging her right arm cannon, adding her power to his and guarantee their demise. Sonic's eyes darted over to "Tails"' unconscious form as his mind began racing, trying to find ways to avoid their imminent doom. When he turned his gaze to his enemies his eyes were widened with anger, yet at the same time, focus. In an instant both Sonic and "Tails" vanished into thin air, and suddenly Eggman's Eggmobile was obliterated and he was launched into the distant skies, spiraling out of control and screaming all the way. Alexis whipped her head around to see her master was nowhere to be found. She was on guard, waiting for Sonic to prepare his attack on her, keeping track of all her vital areas and using her cyborg reflexes to their best advantage to rival the blue hedgehog's speed. The evil vixen closed her eyes and focused, waiting for Sonic to make his move.

After several seconds of tense waiting Alexis' eyes snapped open, knowing her target was ready to attack! Instantly she swiveled to the right of herself, cannon at the ready and firing a highly pressurized blast of plasma! But it seems like she wasn't quite fast enough as Sonic had struck the Egg Boss four times with heavy Spin Dash attacks, ripping loud screams of agony from her throat with each hit, the fourth one finally bringing Alexis down and into unconsciousness! Sonic then landed on his feet and trotted over to the area where "Tails" was safely resting. When he began his speedy assault on Eggman and Alexis his first order of business was to get the young fox to safety. "Tails" looked pretty bad from the two attacks; his fur was singed in numerous areas and certain bruises — likely caused from the kinetic force of the two laser blasts — marred his small body. Sonic then took "Tails" under his left arm and grabbed the unconscious Alexis with the right and made his way inside the base.

Running along at high speeds it did not take too long for Sonic to encounter some Egg Soldiers trying to defend their base.

v Soldier 1: (aiming his blaster at Sonic) "FREEZE!"

v Sonic: (hoisting up Alexis in his arm) "Back off! I got your boss lady here! One false move and I can pull her right into the line of fire! Now show me where the sick bay is so "Tails" can be healed! Do it, or your boss lady's toast!"

Reluctantly, the Egg Soldier knew Sonic had won this battle; he knew how powerful Alexis was. She was one of the most powerful Egg Bosses in the Empire, and she had the exceptionally powerful E-106 Eta on her side, _plus_ Dr. Eggman himself. If, even after all of that, Sonic had made it this far, there was clearly no point in fighting on. As they made their way through the base the Egg Soldier-turned-escort told his troops to stand down for fear of hurting their Egg Boss. In time they made it to the sick bay, and after getting the medical Soldiers there to stop they were ordered by their fellow Soldier to help "Tails". During this time the MedTech Soldiers gently took "Tails" from the hedgehog's grip and placed him on the hospital bed; Sonic then beheld multiple restoratives on the shelves as well as giant storage units that must surely possess more such medicinal items.

v Sonic: "All right! Which of these things can heal "Tails" fastest?!"

v MedTech 1: "What happened to him?"

v Sonic: "He got hit by Eggman's laser! Now tell me! What can heal him the fastest?!"

v MedTech 2: (looking over "Tails" and touching his torso) "Hmm...Certainly the burns can be treated with ease — but "Tails"' body has suffered severe trauma from the blast. We can patch him up to some extent but the best thing for him is to be hospitalized for a few days."

v Sonic: "WHAT?!"

v MedTech 2: "That's the only way you can reasonably expect him to heal from such an injury. Dr. Eggman's flashlight laser is highly pressurized, and — "

v Sonic: "There's no way I'm leaving my little bro with the likes of you!" (tightening his grip on Alexis) "This gal's only gonna stay out cold for so long, and Eggman's probably off somewhere stirring up trouble with the Sailor Scouts! Do what you can to bandage him up and we'll be on our way! And be quick about it!"

The group of medical Egg Soldiers began tending to the ailing fox, who slowly began to stir. Shocked to say the least finding himself be worked on by Egg Soldiers, "Tails" attempted to resist but was calmed by Sonic, saying that the cyborgs were under control because he had knocked out their Egg Boss and has been holding her hostage so that the Egg Soldiers will listen to him. The young fox heeds Sonic and relaxes, allowing the MedTech Egg Soldiers to continue their job. As Sonic looks on with the utmost concern for his adopted brother he has become unaware of the treacherous figure in his grip that is slowly beginning to regain consciousness. Unfortunately for Alexis, since the last thing she remembered was battling Sonic, she suddenly jerked around in his arms, causing the hedgehog to promptly send his right hand into her temple, knocking her out immediately! This caught the Soldier by surprise and in the short time Alexis was awake he barely turned his head before Sonic had knocked the vixen back out.

Approximately an hour and a half had passed before the MedTechs had managed to patch up "Tails" and treat him with painkillers; the majority of his torso was covered in thick bandages and the crown of his head as well. They gave Sonic the okay, and the little fox was swiftly and tenderly in the hedgehog's arms, having dropped Alexis in a heap, and shortly afterward the two were out of the sick bay.

v "Tails": "All right then. Now that that's done, let's get to the Death Egg, right Sonic?"

v Sonic: "Um...Actually, little bro...I wasn't counting on you getting so badly hurt. I think the best thing to do is get the heck outta here and wait for the Sky Patrol to pick you up."

v "Tails": "You're not going at this alone, are you?!"

v Sonic: "I won't be alone for long, little bro! Soon I'll have Sailor Moon with me to help, or if not her, it'll be one of the Scouts. I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."

v "Tails": "But Sonic —"

v Sonic: (looking into his eyes; firm) ""Tails". Don't argue with me."

v "Tails": "...Okay. I'll stay back. So where are we going in the meantime?"

v Sonic: "First we're gonna get away from this base and set you down so your bandages don't get too ruffled, and then I'll call Sally and let her know about what happened here. After that, I'm gonna —"

Suddenly the two of them heard what must have been some major chaos occurring below them!

v "Tails": "What's going on?!"

v Sonic: "Must be some kind of showdown! But we were the only Freedom Fighters here! Either the Sky Patrol made it here since we arrived, or it could be Sailor Moon or one of the others!" (thinking) "I should go up and check, but "Tails" is way too bad a shape for me to risk something like this! Argh…! I should've stuck to my original formula and left "Tails" aboard the Sky Patrol where he'd be safe! Guess there's only one thing to do!" (holding "Tails" close; aloud) "Brace yourself "Tails"! We're about to crank it up to warp-Sonic speed!"

The corridor the two heroes were in reverberated with a deafening sonic boom, and within the minute timescale of five seconds Sonic and "Tails" were about thirty miles away from the Egg Army Base! He told "Tails" to call Sally about what happened and Sonic soon after took off into the distance. After getting away far enough he boosted off at the same hypersonic speed from before. Tearing back into the Egg Army base at about Mach 28, Egg Soldiers went flying through the air upon the initial entrance, slowing down to safe speeds once inside. From there he just followed the sounds and made his way to the basement, whereupon he was almost knocked down by an Egg Soldier being launched out of that very corridor! To Sonic's surprise and delight his eyes laid upon a tall human teenage girl with a sailor fuku accented in green and luxuriant brown hair tied into a ponytail; it was none other than Sailor Jupiter!

v Sonic: (rushing over to her) "Yo! Help is on the way!"

v Jupiter: (surprised) "Sonic! Good to see you!"

v Sonic: "This base has already been pretty trashed; you should see the rest of it. These last few stragglers don't matter; we've gotta get back to "Tails"! He's hurt!"

v Jupiter: "All right then! Let me clear a path!"

From the valley of her tiara extended a lightning rod, which soon afterward brought down a blast of lightning that engulfed her entire body! With great effort Sailor Jupiter brought both her arms forward, aimed at the final Egg Soldiers who were in the vicinity.

 _"Jupiter…Thunder…DRAGON!"_

In an instant the lightning surrounding the brunette Sailor launched forward, coalescing into a gigantic dragon! The cybernetic warriors leaped for their lives to evade Jupiter's attack, with Sonic and Jupiter racing in the wake of the electric behemoth. With a quick warning of his intentions Sonic scooped up Sailor Jupiter and dashed ahead at hypersonic speed, making it back to "Tails" in moments.

v Sonic: (setting her down) "Sorry about that, I'm usually a bit more gentle but this is kinda important."

v Jupiter: (holding her head; sluggish) "Sure…no problem...How do you… _run_ like that?"

v "Tails": "Sonic! You rescued one of the Sailor Scouts!" (sticking his hand out to Jupiter) "Hi! I'm "Tails"!"

v Jupiter: (shaking his hand; somewhat sluggish) "...Hey. Sailor Jupiter, at your service. Thanks for the help, Sonic."

v "Tails": "Sonic, I called the Sky Patrol just like you said; they should be here in about two hours — seems they experienced some trouble on the way, but everything's been dealt with now."

v Sonic: "Awesome." (clapping his hands together) "OK! Sailor Jupiter, I know you're a super-capable fighter. You're the Scout that protects and deals with the tough enemies, right?"

v Jupiter: "Yeah...How'd you know?"

v Sonic: "I'm a huge fan of you guys so I kinda did my research. You're all very important figures to people in Japan, and some of us in other parts of the world are also pretty moved by what you do."

v Jupiter: "Thanks, Sonic. Coming from the world's most influential hero is major praise."

v Sonic: "You're welcome. So since you are the protector of the Scouts and the strongest one, could you watch over "Tails" and make sure he's safe?"

v Jupiter: "Of course! No problem Sonic!"

v "Tails": "Before that, Sailor Jupiter, I have to ask. As a member of the Sailor Scouts, don't you all have some form of communications device to keep tabs on each other?"

v Jupiter: "Had one. When I woke up and found myself hogtied inside that capsule I noticed my communicator was gone."

v Sonic and "Tails": "Eggman!"

v "Tails": "If he took your communicator then more than likely he took the other Scouts' devices to keep them isolated."

v Sonic: (eyes narrowing; looking elsewhere) "He just _had_ to pick this time to become really good at this crap..." (turning to them) "All right then. I'm off to the Death Egg; hopefully if everything works out Eggman should still be sailing through the air, or better yet, falling into a lake filled with sharks or something. I plan to rescue Sailor Moon and the others."

v Jupiter: "Good luck, Sonic. Make sure you get my friends back safe and sound."

v Sonic: "I promise I will. Count on it."

With that Sonic took off into the distance, making his way toward the Death Egg.


	11. Chapter 10

What's up everyone, SEGA Fan BOSS here bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. Okay so in the last month since Episode Nine was uploaded I have been getting multiple reviews, most of which are anons, but as I've been reading them it seems like there are some things that need to be cleared up for this story to make more sense.

Since most of you were sending your reviews under 'Guest', I'm gonna have to copy-and-paste your reviews and answer them from there.

 _266Sound0_ _chapter 10 . May 19_

 _Somehow, I have the feeling that Sailor Moon is going to be a part of all the chaos that was seen in Knuckles's dream and the future that Silver was getting captured, all we have to do is wait._

Yes she is part of Knuckles' vision and has a part to play in Silver's future, but not quite in the way you think...

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . May 24_

 _I bet Sonic heared about Sailor Moon through some reports about a blone girl fighting off monsters throughout the east in the Acron Kingdom._

Right on the mark my friend. That was how Sonic learned about Sailor Moon, and the other Inner Scouts. But of the five, Sailor Moon was the one who made the biggest first impression on the blue boy.

 _Guest_ _chapter 3 . May 27_

 _So Sailor Moon is mentaily going off the deep end due to her own future being doomed since she has no family and Chibiusa? That would drive anyone mentaily insane, and if Eggman is doing all of this to the eastren side of the world for his own goal for power, he may want to start being more careful, let's be honest here, she could really kill him with her bare hands if she wanted too, there is a reason why Sailor Moon is one of the most powerful woman in the world, Eggman is just a normal human, Sailor Moon on the hand is beyond that seeing how her powers are based on Gods. Eggman maybe going to far this time._

Yeah, Sailor Moon is in a rather heavy turmoil after what happened with her daughter no longer being there. And yes, if Eggman had any sense he would not be playing with nuclear materials, which is what Sailor Moon is right now. But isn't it just like the good ol' Doc to constantly trifle with powers he doesn't understand?

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . May 29_

 _At least Sonic is doing a better job at protecting people and not having people being draged into his problems, the same can't be said for Sailor Moon, she"s not as pure as she belives herself to be, she has a habit of draging people into her problems. Then again, Sonic has been a hero longer and has more experience when it comes to dealing with situations like the fate of the world being endanger with gods like Dark Gaia, Sailor Moon is not as skillful when it comes to dealing with worldwide threarts like Sonic is. I have to read more of this story, good luck._

This is certainly true, and as far as Sailor Moon's purity is concerned, that's true, but that's mainly due to what happened. I think you meant to say that she's not as great at her job as she believes herself to be. Also thanks for the encouragement, and I'll be updating regularly.

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . Jun 5_

 _Where is Shadow and G.U.N during all of this? One woud think that the Sailor Scouts being kidnapped by Eggman all of a sudden that they would be going to rescue them, after all, they are national heroes throughout the eastren side of the world. Mable we will hear their side of the story._

Shadow and G.U.N. will not be appearing in this story. The main reason behind this was that Eggman was rather stealthy in enacting his plans this time around. He's been very _very_ careful with this scheme; the only reason the Freedom Fighters knew was because they were still riled up from his most recent plans and managed to find leaked information. By the time Eggman captured the Scouts G.U.N. didn't even know anything happened. And the Freedom Fighters have been working together to take care of this; they haven't contacted G.U.N. about this because it would take too long for them to make it to the other side of the world and be of any help. This is also the main reason they've been staying on Eggman so constantly; they know that whatever he's planning it's all bad and they need to keep up the pressure. It may be the only thing Sally might consider good about Sonic's relentless pursuit. Also on my profile you can find that I've already got this story slated to be a trilogy, so just because G.U.N. may not appear in this story doesn't mean they won't be in the trilogy.

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . Jun 5_

 _Update as soon as possible._

I update every month on the 15th. I do need to place that in my profile.

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . Jun 6_

 _this story is going to have a lot of twites and turns seeing how the way things are being played out, Sailor Moon's possible mental insanity, Kunckles's vision he had in his sleep, Eggman knowing about the Sailor Scouts and the Silver Crystals ( he likely may not be awere of their real names due to his ego for controling the world), now we need to know about the appearent change that the people of Japan have been saying about Sailor Moon's sudden act in personality, if the other Scouts are noticing the change in her, it is not that far fetched to think that the people from Japan have notice something about her as well._

As it relates to that last point, yes the Japanese people have in fact noticed something different about Sailor Moon. Although she tries to maintain a happier demeanor - parts of her natural self still being present; it's just who she is - but she is hurting still, and these darker aspects do show themselves at times. Everyone notices it and the fact that she continues to fight the good fight makes them love her all the more.

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . Jun 11_

 _If Sailor Moon (Usagi) takes over the eastren side of the world in the future, what happens to Sonic? Is she going to have Sonic be a replacment for the Mask in order for her to keep the dymatic duo in check? Sonic certainly has no problom with helping other heroes, but I dought he would work for a kingdom fto just be a replacement, Usagi has the Moon symbol while her love-intrienst has the Earth Symbol, only girls are the only ones who are worthy of becoming Sailor Scouts._

Well, that's true, Sonic wouldn't be held down to be part of Crystal Tokyo for a stupid reason as being a replacement, a substitute. This first part of your review is something I cannot answer for fear of spoiling things, but I can say that things will make perfect sense in that department in the sequel to this story. As for the whole ruling the Eastern world, well no, she rules the entire world when Crystal Tokyo arises. And for the last part, that will be resolved by the third part of the trilogy. I've already been working on the later two installments of the trilogy so yeah, it'll resolve itself in the end.

 _Guest_ _chapter 10 . Jun 12_

 _Sonic does not know that Sailor Moon is the strongest one? Sailor Jupiter is likely the strongest scout, she is right under Usagi in terms of power, Usagi in the future becomes the most powerful girl in the universe after she reaches godly-hood when she becomes a ruler._

Actually, he does know; he said that in the context of how Jupiter is often the one who protects. Sailor Moon is definitely the strongest Scout, but yeah, Jupiter is the constant protector and sword of the Scouts, which Sonic knew all too well.

^_^;; That took a while, but those are your answers. Anyway, enjoy Episode Ten!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonic The Hedgehog,_ that goes to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie, and _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Episode Ten

Sonic tears his way along, the massive battle-station of his mortal enemy coming ever closer. The blue hedgehog thinks of how he promised Sailor Moon that he would help her and her friends, and the strange-but-pleasant clenching feeling in his chest remembering that exchange seemed to increase as he neared the Death Egg. Increasing his speed Sonic Spin Dashed his way forward, crashing through the hardened metal of the fortress and landing inside what seemed to be the larders. Suppressing the urge to shiver at the sudden temperature change for the worst, Sonic plowed his way through and made his way into one of the corridors. Entering, his ears were assaulted by the blaring of the security alarms, indubitably set off by his breaching the interior of the Death Egg. As the security systems began to activate in an attempt to purge the intruder Sonic took off at high speeds to evade.

v Sonic: (thinking) "Hang on, Sailor Moon. Hang on..."

The blue hedgehog was soon accosted by Egg-Swats and other such robots trying to defend their home. He made short work of them with the power of his Spin Dash, continuing to comb his way through the Death Egg to find Sailor Moon and, hopefully, the other three Sailors as well. Turning the corner and continuing onward he found an elevator shaft. Sonic pressed the button to summon the elevator to his level, only to find that it was taking a rather long time. He began to impatiently tap his foot while looking around for flights of stairs and finding none. After about sixty seconds had passed the doors opened to reveal a gleaming silver robot much in the vein of Sonic! Standing about five-feet-nine inches the robot wasted no time in attacking Sonic, quickly seizing him in its grip and smashing him through several steel walls, all the while continuing to accelerate! Fighting to refocus himself and detach the sensation of pain from his mind Sonic gripped the hands of his assailant and began spinning at extreme speeds in his Spin Dash form. This went on for a few seconds before suddenly a second Spin Dash began revolving around Sonic's own! Almost immediately thereafter the hedgehog was hurled across the hall and into one of the rooms!

The silver robot raced over and grabbed the still-recovering Sonic and tossed him effortlessly out of the room and through another few walls before resuming its relentless assault. Fortunately by this point Sonic was now focused and adjusted to the nature of his opponent. Knowing that his robotic duplicate would be following up on its latest onslaught he took off in the opposite direction to make some distance between himself and his opponent. Once he got some distance Sonic used his Spin Dash and rocketed toward the robot, knocking it back with supreme force! Smashing their way through the Death Egg Sonic took advantage of his speed and momentum, continuing to accelerate the blue hedgehog seized the robot double by the throat and hurled it to the ground, causing it to smash through several levels at an angle! Sonic screeched to a halt and began making his way through the tunnel to attack his silver robotic counterpart. Blasting his way through the tunnel with his Spin Dash Sonic followed the path made by the robot's collision, leading him to Sub-Basement 2 of the Death Egg where he was met halfway by the silver Sonic robot! The hedgehog was launched out of the hole and battle was joined yet again! The really good thing about this was that the robot had taken rather noticeable damage upon its impact, so Sonic's unidentified assailant was now manageable.

Hurling the robot off of him Sonic charged into it instantly at hypersonic speeds, causing more damage to it as he smashed it through the vastness of the Death Egg! Capitalizing it all with another kinetic throw, the silver Sonic robot was completely annihilated upon impact, smashing its way through several levels. Sonic then decided to do what he had attempted before with the last tunnel he made and slid down into the lower regions of the battle-station. Still ramped up physically from his exertions Sonic landed with a substantial crater appearing under his feet, causing himself some slight embarrassment. Of course, his impact did bring about something rather serendipitous; when Sonic made that tremor when landing he unwittingly earned a squeak of fright from not too far away. His ears twitched when hearing the sound — it sounded like a female that was scared from what happened, and if he stopped to think on it it would sound like a teenage girl, and digging deeper it sounded just like the melodious voice of…!

v Sonic: (picking up his voice) "Hello! Anyone here?!"

v ?: (elated) "Sonic- _kun_! I'm over here!"

v Sonic: (elated) "Sailor Moon! I'm on my way, hang on!"

In an instant he had traveled the length of the hall and around the corner, and just as he expected there stood Sailor Moon, locked in her cell by the Nth-Repulsors. On the outside of the cell there was the key-code system that would deactivate the Nth-Repulsors and free his newfound friend. One hard right hand from Sonic broke the system and caused the energy beams to flicker and fade. Immediately after the Nth-Repulsors dissipated Sailor Moon ran over to Sonic and embraced him gratefully. He returned the hug with warmth and affection, and his cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink.

v Moon: "Oh Sonic- _kun_! Thank you so much! I knew you'd save me! You had to!"

v Sonic: "Yep. I promised, didn't I? And when Sonic the Hedgehog makes a promise he makes sure to keep it!"

When they parted he saw that the meatball-haired blonde's uniform was pretty badly damaged. She herself had also seen better days.

v Sonic: (gesturing to her overall appearance) "Wow. What happened here?"

v Moon: (pouting) "I had a little disagreement with the bars..." (brightening up) "But never mind me. What's been going on outside? Have you found any of my friends?"

v Sonic: (placing his hands on her shoulders; smiling) "I'm proud to say that "Tails" and I managed to help save Sailor Jupiter, and she should be with him waiting for the Freedom Fighters right now!"

At those words Sailor Moon flung herself into Sonic's arms, thanking him profusely. Pretty soon after he felt the teenage girl's shoulders heaving, and her quietly sobbing. Sonic hugged her closer and rubbed her back tenderly.

v Sonic: (soothingly) "You're more than welcome. And I'm in this for the long haul — I'll help save your friends and teach Egghead a lesson he won't forget." (slight chuckle) "But to do that we should probably look around this place and see if the others are here, yeah?"

v Moon: (releasing him; wiping her tears) "Yeah. Sorry about that; I tend to get a little emotional. My friends are everything to me." (rueful smile) "They're all I have..."

v Sonic: (giving her a thumbs-up) "You don't have to apologize, Sailor Moon; I understand. Now let's see if the rest of the Scouts are here."

Sailor Moon trotted back to her cell and retrieved her Heart Moon Scepter before making her way back to Sonic. Gently scooping her up into his arms he told her to hang on tight. She nodded in understanding and in an instant the two were heading up the huge crater that had been made during Sonic's battle. Due to the hole being several levels deep Sonic and Sailor Moon landed in the very next level and began zooming along at very fast speeds. After hearing the screams of his companion because of the intense velocity Sonic suggested that she close her eyes and hold onto him tighter; since this _is_ Eggman's main base he doesn't intend for the two of them to stay there any longer than they have to. It was a sentiment that the blonde shared only too much, but she wondered if he was moving so fast that he wouldn't see where he was going. Sonic laughed at that statement, saying that he is the Fastest Thing Alive for a reason; at this speed or any other he is capable of seeing where he's going and what he's looking for. After a few minutes of searching on that level they found nothing and so Sonic leaped through the hole to the next level. Sonic dashed through the numerous halls of that corridor and found nothing still.

As he continued to roam the large battle-station Sonic took note of the lack of robots that should be accosting himself and Sailor Moon and realized something, one: Eggman has not made his way back to the Death Egg; two: the Death Egg, regardless of incarnation, is notorious for robot swarms that lurk around every corner; three: Eggman's robots could have been upgraded with more advanced AI, which is doubtful, so four: someone important, like Metal Sonic or somewhat, has ordered the troops to stand by and wait for the right moment to attack. With this revelation the blue hedgehog skidded to a halt, the sudden jolt forward letting Moon know that they had stopped.

v Moon: (slowly opening her eyes) "Sonic- _kun_ …?"

v Sonic: "I just had a terrible feeling about this. There should be robots coming out the wazoo to try and stop us. Sure there was some pretty good opposition when I got here but now, just nothing. Not a nut or bolt to be found!"

v Moon: "...And this is bad how?"

v Sonic: "This is Eggman's main base; it's supposed to be crawling with 'bots. I've been in here enough times over the years to know something's not right..."

v Moon: "Are you saying that we're being led into a trap or something?"

v Sonic: (eyes narrowing) "Must be. Just be prepared for anything, all right?"

v Moon: (nodding solemnly) "You got it. I've got your back."

v Sonic: "Cool. Get ready Sailor Moon. I'm about to go really fast."

v Moon: (nodding) "Right!"

The blue hedgehog crouched for about a second and then he was off! Even with her eyes closed tightly the sudden speed boost caused Sailor Moon to scream from the motion sickness. Eventually they made it to one of the Death Egg's Ring Tunnel Terminals. After stopping to wait for the machine's system to initiate Sonic told Sailor Moon to keep herself braced because they'll be traveling through an energy teleporter called a Ring Tunnel. Ring Tunnels tend to move at very high speeds, so it's important for his new friend to be prepared. Moon's response was a sickly belch saying she might not be able to handle much more high-octane action. Suddenly there was the sound of a three-second racing bell going off, indicating the Ring Tunnel was ready to initiate. Immediately the two of them were doing somersaults inside of the energy field that corkscrewed throughout the massive expanse of the Death Egg! Needless to say, Sailor Moon spent the entire trip screaming bloody murder and how she promised herself to never ride rollercoasters again. The trip through the Ring Tunnel lasted approximately 45 seconds before the duo were deposited off into a totally new part of the great battle-station. Sonic turned to face his companion so as to pick her up and continue onward, only to find her an unsettling shade of green and dry-heaving. Seems the intense momentum finally got to her, the hedgehog mused, before moving out of the blast radius of Sailor Moon's torrents of vomit that would have otherwise hit his shoes.

v Sonic: "..."

v Moon: (coughing) "Sorry..."

v Sonic: "No, it's fine. This sort of stuff is bound to happen, especially if you're not used to constant high-speed action."

v Moon: (holding her head) "How can you do that and not throw up?!"

v Sonic: (grinning) "Jupiter said the same thing. Hey, I was born like this so it's nothing for me." (becoming serious) "Stay close to me Sailor Moon. Something might happen, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sailor Moon obliged and moved closer to her rescuer as they began walking around, trying to see if there were any possible holding cells for the other Sailor Scouts. It was an unspoken point between the two that they should take this time to walk instead of run since she was still out of sorts from everything beforehand. After about ten to fifteen minutes of strolling around and still no sight of the other Sailors, Sonic and Moon began to try to angle toward any elevators that could get them closer to the captured teens. At this point, Sonic made the suggestion to try heading upward as the Death Egg's bridge is there, and that should take care of their problems.

v Moon: "You might want to scout ahead and see if there is an elevator nearby."

v Sonic: "I'm not leaving you behind. And yes, I like you a lot Sailor Moon, but I don't think it's enough to let you hurl all over me if I take you with."

v Moon: (dry chuckle) "I feel that. I like you a lot too, but I wouldn't appreciate being barfed on if the roles were reversed. And I guess that if you found an elevator that was far away it wouldn't make much difference, would it?"

v Sonic: "Not really. We stay together and try as much as possible to let your stomach recover."

v Moon: "Agreed."

Some more time passes, and the two teenagers finally make it to an elevator. After calling it down they only had to wait about ten seconds before the elevator made it to their level and soon after they were heading upward; Sonic having pressed the highest button. Once the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened, Sonic and Sailor Moon were greeted with the cold demeanor of Metal Knuckles! Sonic only had time to jump in front of Moon before the metallic monster seized and hurled him out of the elevator and across the floor of the bridge. The meatball-haired blonde cried out when she saw Sonic battle Metal Knuckles, but before she could attack the two were swirling all over the place as a blue and red blur of impossible speed! She couldn't attack for fear of hitting Sonic, so what could she do? Sailor Moon summoned her Scepter, waiting for a clear shot at Metal Knuckles, ready to blast the evil creature out of the sky. Meanwhile, inside the fight scene, Sonic and Metal Knuckles are giving just as good as they get. Eventually Sonic manages to get lucky and deliver a savage blow to Metal's elbow joint, sending it flying off into the abyss and causing Metal to begin a retreat. Sonic pursues and, using the Spin Dash and accelerating to greater and greater speeds, manages to hit his enemy in the back and driving him to the floor! Sonic drags Metal's face through the ground, and seeming to know that his companion would be waiting for a clear shot, the hedgehog throws the metallic one in Sailor Moon's vicinity! Another few seconds of charging up caused Sailor Moon to hold her scepter up high, then twirling it around as an expert would a baton before striking a graceful pose.

 _"Moon Spiral…Heart…ATTACK!"_

Pirouetting at high speed with her Scepter held in the air, she finished with a masterful stance on her knees, executed beautifully. Within seconds a flurry of pink hearts came spiraling out of her Scepter, coalescing into a single enormous pink heart that rocketed towards and obliterated Metal Knuckles upon contact! Sonic trotted over to Sailor Moon and both high-fived each other in celebration.

v Sonic: "And that settles that! We make a really good team, Sailor Moon!"

v Moon: "You said it!" (glaring at the scrap heap) "That'll teach ya to mess with my friends! Stay away from 'em if you know what's good for ya!"

In her exuberance she wrapped her arm around Sonic's and began trotting down the hall to see where it leads. The hedgehog doesn't really mind it — indeed it caused a tint of pink to rise from his cheeks — but for the sake of decorum (he _can_ be a gentleman when he wishes to be) Sonic cleared his throat to let her know what she was doing once they got to the doors. When she saw that she had done this it caused her to blush and quickly removed her arm, issuing a quick apology.

v Sonic: (smiling warmly) "It's alright. I can understand. You haven't done anything so don't worry."

v Moon: "Cool." (steeling herself) "Okay then. Let's see what's behind door number two."

Sonic smashed the key lock and as the doors opened the two heroes found themselves facing an interesting sight.

v Moon: (slightly unnerved) "Oh my..."

v Sonic: (matter-of-fact) "Well at least we know where they ran off to..."

Elsewhere, we hear tortured screams echoing throughout the entirety of the basement level! In between the shrieks of agony there was malicious laughter followed by the sound of something very loud, kind of like an explosion of sorts. Both voices were clearly female, and it soon became apparent that their location was a dungeon. The explosive sounds were revealed to be that of a large hydro cannon, blasting highly pressurized projectiles of water at the hapless girl. She let out another scream of agony as the water crashed into her body yet again. After the water dissipated the girl was left hanging limply from her energy bonds around her wrists and ankles, sobbing quietly from the continuous pain that now consumed her body. Despite her head being down it was clear that the imprisoned young woman was none other than Sailor Mars!

v ?: "Oh yeah! Not so tough now are you, little s**t!"

Her captor fired another round of water into Mars' body, causing her cries to echo throughout the dungeons! The one firing the cannon, smirking with sadistic satisfaction was the Egg Boss of Azya, the evil Conquering Storm herself!

v Conquering Storm: "SHUT UP B***H! YOU NEED SOME MORE WATER! YOU'RE DEHYDRATING!"

Another blast collided into the fiery Sailor Scout, who by this point took the blast without a scream, instead flopping down and twitching violently. Conquering Storm had been doing this for quite some time; in fact she had been assaulting her with the hydro cannon non-stop since yesterday. She hadn't been allowed respite since being trust up and against the wall of the dungeon. As a Sailor Scout — most importantly a Sailor Scout that has yet to de-transformed — Sailor Mars had not died upon impact from the first blast which would have practically emulsified a normal human being. In her Sailor form she was extremely durable, rather comparable to some of the more powerful anthropomorphs in the world, but after this amount of time and being subjected to the continuous onslaught of highly-pressurized water, the Soldier of Flame & Passion was soaked to the bone and tenderized as hamburger. She would not be able to channel her fire abilities even if she wanted to, and at this point in time her mind was effectively reduced to little more than mashed potatoes from the unending torment.

v Conquering Storm: (walking up to her) "You didn't expect _this_ to happen now did you?! Didn't think I'd be able to get my revenge on you after the atrocious things you did to me, huh?!" (slapping Mars hard; holding her head up by the hair) "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, B***H!"

v Mars: (with dead eyes) "..."

v Conquering Storm: "Hmph. Look at you! What's wrong?! You were on top of the world last year! Thought you could just try to burn off _anybody's_ face huh?! HUH?!"

The lynx swiftly kicked Sailor Mars in the gut, causing the worn-down Scout to cough blood and take ragged breaths.

v Conquering Storm: "You're not tough at all are you?! Just nothing more than some whiny little girl who thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants, but when someone calls her on that s**t she just caves in! You're pathetic!"

Storm trotted over to the hydro cannon and fired off another round into the hapless heroine, causing her to snap her head back in pain, mouth open but unable to scream. The vicious Egg Boss let out a roar of orgasmic pleasure as she watched Sailor Mars lower her head and see a fountain of blood pouring out of her mouth. She knew that her victim was finally brought to her limit.

v Conquering Storm: (trembling with delight) "Ooh...Mars b***h…how I savor this moment. I have waited an entire year for this...You, and your little band of whores you hang with, think you can just barge in places you don't belong! That was the result of my clan's ongoing war with that gutter trash the Yagyu! It was a matter of honor! My clan and theirs is always at odds because our beliefs are irreparably different! That was the primary reason we became part of Eggman's Azya Egg Army: so we could have the resources to exterminate those filthy rodents once and for all! And you — _YOU ESPECIALLY_ — have the audacity, the _nerve_ , to interfere in our holy war of sacred honor!" (grabbing Mars' hair so that they're eye-to-eye) "Now, at last, I have you in my grasp. Don't worry, I'd have lots of fun if I had any one of those little s**ts, but in your case it's a bit more so since you were the one who were the most eager to disrupt our great battle. _You took my eyes away from me. You caused me to maim my flawless face for your own dishonorable desires you piece of_ _trash_ _._ "

Conquering Storm reached into her pocket and revealed a jagged dagger, and slowly brought it mere inches from Mars' face!

v Conquering Storm: (licking the blade; eerily calm) "Well it's been fun Sailor Mars. I wish we had more time to get acquainted, but I will always treasure the approximate 24 hours we spent together. Anyway, back to business, and as the saying goes… _'an eye for an eye'_!"

The dagger had just been ready to press into Mars' eyeball when Storm was jolted away by the blaring alarms that signal a security breach!

v Egg Soldier: (over Conquering Storm's communicator) "Milady! The hedgehog has escaped!"

v Conquering Storm: (on her communicator) "What?! How?! I thought we had sedated him!"

v Egg Soldier: (over her communicator) "So did we! He seemed to be faking it! Now he's running rampant in the base!"

v Conquering Storm: (on her communicator) "Do what you can to contain him and I'll be up shortly!" (to Mars) "You are spared for now, but I'll be back to finish the job!"

Conquering Storm made a mad-dash out of the dungeon and practically flew up the stairs to get to ground level, using her eyes' tracking systems to scour the base and find her other prisoner. In a matter of minutes she found him there, the white hedgehog known as Silver, throwing her Egg Soldiers and fellow Raiju around as toys with the power of his psychokinetic powers. Some Egg Soldiers tried using shuriken stars to dispatch him only for them to end up inside the hedgehog's psychic aura and repelled effortlessly.

v Silver: "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

Storm threw three kunai at the hedgehog, again being caught in Silver's psychic field and tossed back at her. This lynx, however, was more agile than her minions and evaded them, all the while closing distance between herself and him. Undismayed, Silver leaped back a ways and began using his ESP to begin throwing objects — and more than a few unconscious Egg Soldiers — at Conquering Storm. She kicked through most of the objects and tossed aside the Soldiers, all the while advancing towards her target. Making a few hand signs at lightning speed, with a swipe of her hand she tossed a burst of energy at Silver! Not expecting it the hedgehog was knocked back a ways, colliding ungraciously with the wall. Storm's eyes widen in rage as her pupils shrink and emit laser beams from them, crashing into her enemy. As more Egg Soldiers enter the area Storm tells them to stand down; she was to finish off this foe herself. Running forward as fast as the muscles in her legs could carry her the lynx ninja had her kunai out, itching to slit his throat from ear to ear. However, what she didn't realize was the durability of Silver the Hedgehog; yes he was hit by Storm's chakra push and lasers, and yes they hurt, but he had endured much worse in his previous endeavors in the 21st century. Once she got within range the white hedgehog sprang up in an instant, both arms out on either side of himself, rapidly and strongly expanding his psychic aura outward in a spherical radius of a hundred meters! The Egg Soldiers and Conquering Storm were viciously hurled back with enough force to break bones.

Dissipating his ESP field Silver then enveloped himself in it and flew further into the base at high speeds, trying to find the other prisoner located within. It didn't take long before he was in the dungeon and when he saw her hanging on the wall his heart almost broke. The great Sailor Mars, Soldier of Flame & Passion, reduced to this state?! Despite being unable to dispel the energy cuffs on her he was able to tear off the bits of the wall that the cuffs were attached to, and he very carefully cradled the nearly-dead Sailor Scout to himself.

v Silver: "Hang on Sailor Mars...This is _not_ the end for you! I promise!"

Silver rocketed out of the base at over 700 mph and heading westward, going to the one place where Sailor Mars can get help.

That's all for now everyone! Please remember to read and review! Till July 15th, SEGA Fan BOSS out. ^^V


	12. Chapter 11

Hey what's up everyone! SEGA Fan BOSS here, bringing you the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. Uhhh...Before we proceed, I just need to explain why this is going up on the 16th instead of the 15th as it says on my profile. Well, in the last month since Episode Ten was released things got kinda odd with my job as far as the way we bring in stuff; I used to be able to bring my laptop with me through my backpack, but now they want the backpacks to be see-through (never mind the fact they're already cleared through security), and after that things started happening with me on the job, making it impossible to work on my story at work. So I've only been able to have a couple of hours at best to do anything with this and it's gotten me a bit down and less willing to work on it. But! I'm here now and I'll try harder to present on the 15th of every month from now on! So with that out of the way, it's time to put in some feedback to the reviewers!

* * *

 _Animefan312_ _chapter 11 . Jun 16_

 _It seems like all the Egg Boss and her hench that are a part of Asia has had problems with the Sailor Scouts ever since Sailor Moon sudden dark change in personilty under her leadership, so it is not just affection the people of Tokyo, It is affection other parts of Asia as well, whatever Sailor Moon had Mars do to that ninja clan to have a gruge against the Scouts, Mars may have a bit of agrugement with Usagi, when you have a ninja clan willing working for Eggman, you know that something is wrong with Usagi._

This event with Conquering Storm occurs before Sailor Moon's descent into darkness, Animefan312. Sailor Mars did that to Conquering Storm of her own accord; she has been known to be more violent in her dealings with enemies in the past. As for Storm's clan working for Eggman, well the Raiju Clan's view of "honor" is rather flexible, as their prime focus is obtaining power. Them joining Eggman has nothing to do with Sailor Moon; they were already a part of his empire when the Scouts encountered them.

 _Guest_ _chapter 11 . Jun 19_

 _This may superise you, but almost all the females who all Sailor Moon in Usagi's family tree all had some form of mental illness, The Sailor Moon family has a cycle of girls who all go insane at somepoint in different ways, It was even showed in Sailor Moon Crystal that even Chibiusa has some form of mental illness, and her being exposed to the black crystal only enhances those mentai issues. The Sailor Moon before Usagi went insane because of a human she failled to save because there was a disarageement that gods and humans cannnot co-exist together, Chibiusa went insane because of a black crystal that gave her some form of saistiam, what would Usagi's mental issues be? spilt-personailly disorder, she enjoys being Sailor Moon a little too much, Sailor Moon is the god-like aspect of her personality, while Usagi is the humanity and soul aspact of her._

If you're still following this story, I'd like for you to show me where such info exists on previous Sailor Moons in Serena/Usagi's family. It sounds quite interesting. You can pm me if you want. As for her mental issues are at this time, well it's a form of bipolar disorder, as there will be points in this story that show this; like this very episode in fact. :)

 _Animefan589_ _chapter 11 . Jun 20_

 _So Sailor Moon has a fanboy who actually has a lot of respect for her, let's see how long this will last, hopefully she won't loose it this time, a questionable Morality Sailor Moon who came back from a mentai breakdown would equal a dead Eggman. Him and Gods don't mix too well._

So true. So true.

 _Guest_ _chapter 11 . Jun 20_

 _Chakra? so the timeline that Silver goes to has people who can use ki for combat? Not bad bub, not bad at all._

Thanks! Yeah, I thought it would be a nice addition to the Raiju's arsenal, making them a true force to be reckoned with.

 _Guest_ _chapter 11 . Jun 20_

 _Eggman is really pushing his luck this time around, you would think that a guy with an IQ of 300 who have learned by now not to temper with God-like-beings, he has a habit of playing with forces he does not understand, he tried to Chaos for his own plains of conquest and look had that turned out in the games and comics, he tried to control the gaias of light of darkness and look how that how turned out, his actions over gods is the reason why the world was almost distroyed, all Sonic does is cleans up the messess that Eggman's makes, and how he wants to control Sailor Moon? if he can't even control the gods of his own world, what makes him thinks that he will do can do a good with Sailor Moon? he must really want to get himself killed if he is that foolish to try to control gods, he better hope for his sake that krama does not comes back him if Sailor Moon does get even with him, she may be nice, but she's still dangerous, and she had very bad days lately._

We know that Eggman doesn't back down from his endeavors due to his self-righteous mission to dominate everything, and yes, attempting this on Sailor Moon is a very, very bad thing considering her less-than-stable state of mind. He better hope she doesn't fly off the handle after everything he's caused.

 _SEGAANDCAPCOM677_ _chapter 11 . Jun 23_

 _The Sailor Moon series has multiple continuities and media, be it the manga, the anime (both the 1990's version or the Crystal continutity) or even the live-action TV version from Japan (it was still better then America's take on asian series, now we're getting a American live-action Mega-Man, Naruto, and Ghost In The Shell movie from hollywood... these movies will be bad). It story look promsing, Sonic with the Moon, now that's what I call a partnership, Sonic will be the sidekick while Sailor Moon is the leader LOL!_

It's definitely an awesome partnership, thank you. But as to the point of Sonic being the sidekick to Sailor Moon. It may look like that on the surface, but as this story goes on it will become more clear as to how they measure up to each other, both in battle and in their personalities and such.

 _nahuelcq96_ _chapter 11 . Jun 27_

 _Well, another interesting chapter... so far so good :)_  
 _I liked when the main hero saved the 2nd main hero. Nice touch adding a game reference in the first half of the story. And I liked the time traveller one saved our locked fire-friend._  
 _I didn't expected that both anthropomorphic characters would save a Sailor Scout jailed in their imprisonment in this chapter (the one in the Eggman's "safe place" and the other one in the Egg Army Base there). I was stunned by the "Connie's" hate against the Scouts story. But I guess we will hear an explanation about that conflict, from our pyro friend._  
 _And now, I have curiosity. What awaits them on the other side to our heroes? And what will happen to the other two? Until 15th then. Happy summer and take care._  
 _(P. S. : Sorry for the long delay review. I was busy watching soccer games. A.K.A. Copa America Bicentenario)_

As always thanks for the review and good to see you're enjoying life, nahuelcq96. Yeah, I thought it would flow nicely to have Sonic rescue Sailor Moon and Silver rescue Sailor Mars. And yes, an explanation will be given about the whole Conquering Storm issue, but not quite yet.

 _Guest_ _chapter 11 . Jul 2_

 _This is way more intriesting then the Bayonetta and Sonic crossover stories, don't get me wrong, Bayonetta's cool and all, but come on this is Sailor Moon, why have a witch as a partner when you can have a godness? Also, good job on having her saying Sonic-kun, it sticks with Usagi seeing how she is of japanese origin, Silver saves Mars? The future must be more bad then it seem._

Thanks for noticing the honorifics there, I'm gonna keep that for all the Scouts as a testament to their Japanese heritage. Also yes I agree, having a goddess on your side is freaking amazing, and someone worthy of Sonic's god-like powers (as Super Sonic). It's gonna be an awesome adventure. I kinda hinted at Silver being the one to rescue Sailor Mars earlier on in Episode Eight, in that he got captured by Egg Soldiers who were lynxes, just like Conquering Storm, who is a lynx, who is also an Egg Boss. :)

 _Guest_ _chapter 11 . Jul 11_

 _I have an idea for your stories with the Sailor Moon and Sonic team up, you can have this version of Sailor Moon suffer from Post Tramaic Stress Disorder, it is a form of mental insanity that one gets when one has been exposed to an event that their mind can not handle, something like that would make Sally a little questionable about her, people with power who not mentally right would only make her want to keep an eye on her from the shadows for safety reasons, maybe even telling Sonic to be careful around her._

Thanks for the suggestion, but I've already got something like this in the works later on in this adventure. Again thanks though, it's a great idea to incorporate in here.

* * *

Alright then! Without further ado, enjoy Episode Eleven!

Disclaimer: You know the slogan! I don't own _Sonic The Hedgehog,_ that goes to SEGA, Sonic Team, and Archie, and _Sailor Moon_ belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

* * *

Episode Eleven

Aboard the Sky Patrol Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor are present on the bridge, piloting the great airship to the coordinates received two hours prior.

v Bunnie: "Sally-girl! Sensor sweeps are showin' that we're only a coupla minutes away from "Tails"' location!"

v Sally: (arms crossed; eyes closed) "Thank you, Bunnie. I'm going to have a _very_ serious talking to with that hedgehog when he gets back here...Endangering "Tails"' life like that..."

v Rotor: "Well, at least he's alive; that's something. In any case we've gotta keep our cool and focus on the mission at hand. Let's not forget Eggman's captured the Sailor Scouts and has outfitted his Death Egg with new tech that we've just now begun to design an effective counter to it. Plus we still have to get to the Death Egg if we're going to stop this madness at its source."

v Sally: "I'm aware of that, Rotor. I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do once this is all over. Sure, I may worry about him when he does things like this, but at the end of the day I know he'll do it anyway and nowadays I don't care what the hell he does anymore." (gritting her teeth) " _But when he endangers a child like "Tails" when he knows better than to let him come along_..."

v Bunnie: "Whoa Sally-girl, calm down. Sonic did mention that Eggy has been improvin' on his plans. And considerin' the report "Tails" gave us he _was_ at the base they went to."

v Sally: "And that's the problem! The moment they saw the Death Egg Sonic should have demanded "Tails" head back! He's too experienced to do something stupid like that! He has no excuse for such juvenile behavior!"

v Rotor: "Granted, that was pretty boneheaded of Sonic to do that. I think it probably has to do with this intense interest he's taken in Sailor Moon that's caused him to do that; he would never deliberately get "Tails" hurt like that..."

v Sally: "...That still doesn't excuse what happened, and what the heck is _that_ all about anyway? Sure Nicole made some good points about how Sonic is, but for him to be so intent on saving someone he just met at the expense of the one he considers his brother…you'd think he's in love or something, which in itself makes no freaking sense!" (sighs heavily; pacing around) "That hedgehog is going to break my brain one day. Probably very soon..."

v Bunnie: "Found 'em! There they are!"

Sure enough when Sally trotted to the main window there was "Tails" hovering off the ground at a considerable height, waving the Sky Patrol in. Bunnie and Rotor began landing procedures for their friend and ally, and in minutes the large airship had landed before "Tails" and Sailor Jupiter. Sally all but sprinted out and fiercely but gently embraced "Tails", voice slightly trembling as she asked how he was.

v "Tails": (blushing) "Aunt Sally, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone..."

v Sally: "I don't care! I don't want to see you hurt "Tails"!"

v Bunnie: (looking at Jupiter; extending her hand) "Well howdy! Since Sally-girl's a bit preoccupied I think I'll handle introductions! I'm Bunnie, and that there feller's name is Rotor!"

v Jupiter: (shaking her hand and then Rotor's) "I'm Sailor Jupiter. Nice to meet you guys."

v Rotor: "Nice to meet you too, Sailor Jupiter. So I'm guessing since you were here with "Tails" that he and Sonic rescued you from Eggman?"

v Jupiter: "Well, Sonic did help me out in getting away from the base, but I had managed to escape my confines and begin clawing my way out. That was when Sonic found me and got me to where we are now. He asked me if I would keep "Tails" safe while he took off for Eggman's ship, the Death Egg to look for the rest of my friends. The little guy was in pretty bad shape when I saw him; I could only imagine what "Tails" must have gone through trying to get here."

v Bunnie: "Yeah..."

v Sally: (letting go of "Tails"; glaring at the ground) "It's Sonic's fault that "Tails" is in this state. But at least he did the sensible thing and left him the hands of the most powerful Sailor Scout." (calming down and walking over to Jupiter; extending her hand) "Sailor Jupiter, thank you so much for protecting "Tails" the way you have. I, as leader of the Freedom Fighters and as Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, are in your debt."

v Jupiter: (rubbing the back of her head; shaking her hand) "Ah, well...I'm glad to help, Acorn- _hime_. But it _is_ sort of my duty anyway to help people; it's what being a Scout is all about. So since I'm here, I guess I'll be riding this out with you guys to try and stop Eggman- _teme_ from doing whatever it is he's trying to do and rescuing my friends at the same time!"

v Rotor: "Yep. And the best part about it is that the Death Egg isn't too far from us. It shouldn't be difficult to catch up!"

v "Tails": "Then let's go! Sonic's gonna need our help!"

* * *

Speaking of Sonic, he watched in horror as his companion Sailor Moon was sent careening into a pile of steel crates from their enemy's attack! The hedgehog rushed over to her to see if she was okay. Gasping for breath Moon nodded her head, then looked up at the gargantuan monster before them! It was a massive metallic behemoth composed of various robotic pieces. As most of its parts were clearly those of Egg-Swats, it had been made quite clear when they first encountered the monster that this was in fact why Sonic and Sailor Moon had barely run into any robots in the Death Egg. The great beast sent its right fist thundering down upon the heroes in an attempt to crush them into jelly, but Sonic grabbed Sailor Moon and evaded with ease. Looking up at each other, the two nodded in agreement, silently coming up with a plan to defeat their enemy. Sonic began running up its arm and prepared to attack it, all the while his meatball-haired companion was trying to get a clear shot on the desired area on the robotic menace. With a super-charged swift kick, Sonic managed to temporarily remove the scrap parts of the robot's helm, briefly revealing the creature's exposed power core!

 _"Moon…Tiara…ACTION!"_

Moon's tiara sang through the air, continuing to accelerate as it crashed into the robot's power core, lodging its way inside and causing the gigantic golem's body to begin shedding pieces. Sonic this time was the one to deliver the finishing blow to the beast, charging up for a Spin Dash and blasting through its core without missing a beat! With a giant explosion Sailor Moon dove for cover to avoid being showered in jagged debris. She looked up to see a rather familiar pair of red shoes before her. Sonic gave her his hand to help her up before using the other hand to return her her tiara.

v Moon: (with a very smug smirk; placing her tiara back on) "And that is why we rock the place!"

v Sonic: (giving her a thumbs-up) "You know it! Let's head to the bridge and try to figure out what the heck's going on!"

He scooped up Sailor Moon into his arms and dashed ahead, leaping over the smoldering debris of their enemy and closing the distance to the bridge. It did not take long before they had arrived at the huge double doors. Upon setting his friend down Sonic punched the key system yet again causing the doors to open. Once the doors opened they found the bridge empty…well except for the cowering Orbot and Cubot huddled together in the corner. Sonic gave his traditional grin while looking at them, but unbeknownst to the blue boy his comrade was glaring daggers at the two small automatons.

v Sonic: "What's up gear-brains!"

v Cubot: "Please don't hurt us! We'll do anything!"

v Sonic: "Ah, don't worry about that. We need you to do something for us — I'm sure that, given the circumstances you'll be very willing to help right?"

v Orbot and Cubot: (nodding)

v Sonic: "Awesome! Well you see, my lovely friend here is in something of a jam right now. Your boss Egghead, before I managed to send his behind packing at the nearest Egg Army base, kidnapped the other Sailor Scouts, whom my friend cares about deeply, as well as capturing herself. Now we have reason to believe that since my friend was aboard the Death Egg that her friends are somewhere here too. Granted, we _have_ gone through a lot of this place already, but if I know Egghead he's got some sort of hidden area that we haven't seen yet." (grinning broadly) "So that's where you guys come in! You two are going to tell us everything we need to know, like where the other Sailor Scouts are."

v Cubot: "Well we'd feel a bit more at ease about the whole thing if your friend wasn't staring evilly at us with that thing in her hand..."

v Orbot: (terrified) "Cubot shut up!"

Sonic looked over and saw Sailor Moon gripping her Heart Moon Scepter with enough force that her hand was trembling, all the while glaring menacingly at the two robots. At Cubot's dim-witted remark her jaws got even tighter than before and began slowly raising the Scepter up. Sonic, sensing what was about to happen, placed his hand on Moon's shoulder, which earned him, well, not the most welcoming look from her. Regardless, the clear gaze — one that seemed to just bare her very soul — in Sonic's green eyes, after the better part of sixty seconds, caused the blonde girl's eyes to well up in tears, lowering in shame and she deflated, dropping the Scepter as though it were the heaviest thing in the world. Closing her eyes, tears immediately streamed down her pale cheeks, even though she did not cry. Sonic began rubbing her back tenderly while Sailor Moon tried to recompose herself. The blue teen whispered words of encouragement and understanding to her, which actually caused her to stifle back a sob at what she was about to do. In that moment she began to truly comprehend what had happened to her since… _that day_. Sure, she had noticed her change. She knew that she was more serious and although she did still have a sense of humor, she was also rather proficient with dry or even acidic humor. Certainly around her friends and family she had emotionally healed to the point that there were several shades of how she used to be, but she was most certainly not the same. And this feeling right now…this bitter, clenching, smothering in her heart…is this truly what _hate_ must feel like? Since when has she ever hated _anyone_? It was an emotion and feeling that made her feel sick; it wasn't worth it to hate if this is how it made you feel. But although she knew that she should, and wanted to, she couldn't just discard these dark feelings inside her. Nevertheless she would do what she could do to keep a tight grip on them.

As Sonic's hand moved from Sailor Moon's back to her shoulder she reached up and grasped his gloved hand in hers, squeezing with a surprising amount of strength. She looked into his eyes and silently thanked him with the utmost sincerity for getting her to come back to her senses. Sonic nodded warmly in response.

v Sonic: (to Cubot; very angry) "Thanks a lot, gear-face. You sent my friend into a tailspin! But then I _know_ you're one of those thinking-Badniks-that-don't-think! Hurting my friends is unforgiveable, and I'm gonna make you pay for it!"

v Orbot: "Please, Sonic! We mean you no harm! Don't mind him, he's created to be a hopeless buffoon! We'll give you what you want!"

v Sonic: (as Moon releases his hand) "Then tell us where Eggman's got the other Sailors!"

Orbot got up and hovered his way to the control panel and showed the teens the complete interior of the Death Egg via the hundreds of security screens.

v Sonic: "Right, so what are we looking at exactly?"

v Orbot: "They're not on the Death Egg. When you attacked the local Egg Army base earlier today, Dr. Eggman didn't want to take any chances and so he activated the warp scrambler inside the prime holding room. We don't know exactly where they went, except that they're no longer here."

v Sonic: (punching into his left hand) "Crap! He's _really_ been planning ahead. Who knows where they are now!"

v Moon: (distraught) "My friends...Aren't there any sort of hints you can give us as to where they might be?" (seeing Orbot and Cubot look at each other, as though hiding something; screams) " **TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!** "

v Cubot: (cowering behind Orbot) "All right crazy lady! You win! Eggman had 'em all set up for Egg Army bases! There! Now are you happy?!"

v Moon: (trembling; crying in anger) "Why didn't you say that before? My friends — the people who saved me from myself in my darkest days and are my everything — are in great danger, and you sit there cracking _jokes_?! Hiding valuable information that could help _save_ them?!"

v Sonic: (placing his hand in front of her) "Sailor Moon..." (looking at her sadly; turning to Orbot and Cubot) "Thanks for the info, bolt-brains. Oh, and um, since you've been really good at delivering messages, you can deliver a message to Eggman from us. Tell him that we said..."

Swiftly Sonic began destroying the control panel, causing lots of electric forks to erupt from the large u-shaped section. The two small robots leaped out of harm's way and knew that although their master would not be pleased at their acquiescence at Sonic's rampage judging from how his human companion has been acting around them if they tried anything she'd have that Scepter in her hands in a heartbeat and their demise would be brought about swiftly and without backward glance. Once he was finished with his tirade on the offending control panel, he knelt down and, after getting back up, handed Sailor Moon her Heart Moon Scepter. They were about to leave when suddenly the entire station began shaking slightly as a low humming sound was heard. The sound continued to escalate in pitch and the station began to tilt ever so much.

v Sonic: "Hey, what the heck?!"

v Orbot: "It seems Dr. Eggman has initiated the emergency automatic launch sequence."

v Sonic: "He can do that from outside?! But I destroyed his freakin' Eggmobile, how could he have —" (becoming struck with realization) "...I'm totally gonna get him for this."

Sonic got Moon into his arms and raced out of the door, telling his friend that he had a brilliant plan in mind. Zooming along at very high speeds throughout the battle-station, the numerous corridors blending in with each other at such speeds that it reminded Moon why she should keep her eyes closed, Sonic skidded to a halt for a moment, set her down, then Spin Dashed a hole into the thick steel wall. By this amount of time the Death Egg had been airborne for some time now and the winds rushing through the newly-created breach were quite intense for the blonde teenage girl in Sonic's care.

v Sonic: (yelling over the wind) "All right! This is phase one of the plan! We have to jump out of the Death Egg!"

v Moon: (yelling over the wind; aghast) "Say what?! At _this_ height?! AT _THESE_ SPEEDS?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

v Sonic: (yelling over the wind; scooping her into his arms) "Sometimes! Now hang on tight! You won't feel a thing!"

v Moon: (yelling over the wind; afraid) "THE HELL YOU — AAAAAAAHHHH!"

In an instant the hedgehog leaped out of the window and gravity began hurtling the duo toward the earth. Sonic held Sailor Moon close to himself to keep her as safe as possible, all the while she was shrieking in his ears, followed by the occasional minor swear whenever she opened her eyes and saw the ground fast approaching. Sonic, in an attempt to console the Soldier of Sanctity, began stroking her hair gently in the remaining few seconds before impact. They landed near the end of a plains which by the looks of things seemed to lead into a small city. Once they landed Sonic and Sailor Moon began to recognize the, well, intimacy of their position — with Moon hugged up onto the blue hedgehog as though he were her very life, and Sonic holding her close as though to lull her into sleep and his left hand nestled sweetly into her angelic blonde locks — the two disengaged and shambled away a little bit, their entire faces crimson from the experience.

v Moon: (looking away from Sonic; holding her right arm) "So, um, thanks back there."

v Sonic: (looking away from Moon; arms crossed) "Oh, uh, sure. No problem. All right, so now that I've officially rescued you, gimme a sec to update my team." (activating his communicator) "Sonic to Sally, come in."

v Sally: (on her communicator; dangerously calm) "... _Sonic._ "

v Sonic: (on his communicator; slouching) "...Hey Sal. Before you try to bite my head off I need to ask how's "Tails"?"

v Sally: (on her communicator; dangerously calm) "He's doing okay, but he's still in very bad shape. Which he should not have even had to go through _if you hadn't thrown him into that situation!_ "

v Sonic: (on his communicator; indignant) "What did you — Hey, I didn't think anything crazy like that was gonna happen! It's not my fault that Eggman just decided today to suddenly become good at his job! Besides, I was kinda occupied with Eta, and you _know_ how tough that bucket-o'-bolts is! Then there was the Egg Boss at the base who was pretty dangerous, and if it weren't for my quick thinking my little bro might be —"

Sonic's voice suddenly cut off as he fought down a lump in his throat at the thought of "Tails" having been much worse off if he hadn't acted when he did. Sailor Moon, who had moved off a bit to give him some alone time, looked on while listening to the conversation between Sonic and Sally, a look of concern on her face. She knew quite well what Sonic was feeling right then, and she also knew that if he would allow, she would be there for him if he needed a shoulder to cry on. Selene only knows that that's something she herself needed rather often.

v Sonic: (on his communicator; grim) "Look Sally, if you want to say I should have been more careful that's fine, but don't you _DARE_ try to say that "Tails" is the way he is because of me!"

v Sally: (on her communicator) "I..."

v Sonic: (on his communicator; callous) "Save it. I don't want to hear it. You wanna go at it like this, you wanna say I purposely made "Tails" get hurt, then you and I have nothing at all in common and I won't waste my breath. Sonic out."

After cutting his link with Sally Sonic lowered his head, closing his eyes. His fists were clenched tightly, so much so that his knuckles cracked, as the hedgehog tried to control his anger. Sailor Moon, seeing this, began slowly walking toward him.

v Sonic: (whispering) "How could she? How could she even suggest that? I would never do anything to hurt "Tails", would never knowingly put him in this position..."

v Moon: (nervous) "...Sonic- _kun_?"

v Sonic: (tensing up for a moment, then relaxing a bit) "How the actual hell does she get the stones to suggest I would do something like that to my little bro like that? Oh so I guess she's just gonna skip over the fact that I made certain to protect him from anything worse and that that freaking Eggman was involved in the fight too!" (losing his cool) "And she says I threw him into it, like I'm just gonna sit back and watch it happen! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" (taking deep breaths) "...I'm sorry Sailor Moon. I didn't —"

v Moon: (softly) "Don't apologize Sonic- _kun_. If anybody understands, it's me. I know _that_ feeling all too well. You even saw it a little while ago." (taking his hand) "If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here. I may not exactly be the best comfort, at least not like I once was, but I won't let you go on hurting when you've been supporting me in the same situation. And I think that if she's accusing you of letting "Tails" get hurt, then she's a _baka_ who isn't worthy of your and his time."

v Sonic: (looking at her) "' _Baka_ '?"

v Moon: "It means 'idiot' in Japanese. That's what she is, a pig-headed idiot, if she can't see how much you care about him. I remember hearing about your adventures together, and if there was any doubt about your love for "Tails", I can see it in your eyes, and I know you would do anything to protect him." (rubbing his knuckles with her thumb) "Just like I would do anything to protect my friends." (looking in his eyes) "And regardless of what anybody says, my friends always come first, Sonic- _kun_."

v Sonic: (smiling) "You…consider me a friend, Sailor Moon? For real?"

v Moon: (somewhat surprised) "Shouldn't I? I know we've only just met, but already you've helped me out in so many ways. You're helping me rescue my Scouts and you've been helping me on the inside…and for that I am truly grateful. So of course you're my friend Sonic- _kun_! Why wouldn't I be there for you in your time of need?"

v Sonic: (placing his hand atop hers) "That's great to know, because I consider you my friend Sailor Moon. And a very special friend at that. I can't really explain it, but it just seems like I feel..." (blushing slightly for a moment; smiling) "I feel like I should be here, helping you out, and becoming friends with you. Like I've been destined to meet you."

v Moon: "I feel the same way. I think we _were_ meant to encounter one another, and that we met right when we needed to. I may not know exactly what it is that I'm here for you to benefit from, but whatever it is I'm right here. I've got a pretty good idea as to why you're here for me to benefit from, and I must say I'm thankful. So don't worry Sonic- _kun_ , I will be here for anything you need, just as I know you are for me."

Sonic nodded in agreement and from there the two began to take a real look at their surroundings, finding something of note as to the nature of the city in front of them.

v Sonic: (grinning) "Ah...I know where we are! That's the city of Rivelazioni! It's a nice little town that's very, very hero-oriented. In fact, it's not too far from the Kingdom of Soleanna! If we're lucky we might even get some reinforcements to help us with rescuing the Scouts!"

v Moon: (hopeful) "Really?! Great! Let's go!"

And so the two teenagers began strolling along in the direction of the city of Rivelazioni, feeling hopeful about things but also feeling a sense of warmth for each other as evidenced by the slight pinkness in their cheeks.

* * *

There we go! That's it for this installment! Again, I promise to get the next episode out on August 15th ;^^ SEGA Fan BOSS out!


	13. Author's Note

... o_O

Hello everyone. This is SEGA Fan BOSS here, bringing you an author's note. Now, um...I recognize that I am a nice ways behind schedule with Episode Twelve, and I'm here to report that I have not given up on the story, but I am currently undergoing a phase of great disinterest with the story. In the last month or so I came to the realization that there's really only one aspect of this story that I care about, and I care _absolutely nothing_ about the rest of it. I'll leave you all to figure out which aspect I am talking about, but that's why I haven't updated in so f***ing long. It's really a matter of me actually writing chapters and moving the plot along in areas that don't involve the said aspect. Because of that, it's like "I don't care about _any_ of this BS, I only want to write the good stuff!" That's the reason everything's been going so slowly in terms of updating. Can I give you a date when Episode Twelve will be updated? Sadly, no. Again, this is a situation where I practically loathe writing anything that isn't the part I care for, so I've literally spent hours trying to write a sentence! I haven't given up on this story, but this is an update to note that updates will likely be _very_ infrequent if they do not involve the part of the story that I care about.

Thank you all for listening, and thank you for liking my story as we've been going along; I won't give up on this story, and I know other writers have said that and never update again. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE! You will see in the future, and hopefully not too long, Episode Twelve will be updated.

Thank you again for listening, SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	14. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone, SEGA Fan BOSS here again. Yeah, I realize it's been forever since I last updated, and if anyone wants to complain, I wholeheartedly accept that. I just wanted to say that the reason I haven't been updating since...August -_- is because I have been in a rather interesting position with my living arrangements. I have been living in an apartment complex that has a very heavy drug influence and thus I've been a bit occupied. It recently got a bit worse off than usual with the advent of new neighbors who fill up the already stifling atmosphere of drug culture and extended family dictatorship. So for a while now I've been looking around, trying to find a new place to live while still remaining close to my job. xp

That being said, I will attempt to get my mind back in place where I _can_ actually write again for Episode Thirteen of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. I want you all to know that I have not forgotten about this story, but a lot of things have been happening. I can say that I have gotten over the block of the tunnelvision for writing as I said in the last author's note, but since then I've been mentally assailed in my living arrangements. -_-; It's been real fun hasn't it? So with that, I'm gonna try to update and from the time this note goes up I'll start working on Episode Thirteen.

Thanks for listening, everyone, and I'll see you all next time. SEGA Fan BOSS out.


	15. Author's Note 3

Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone. My name is James Knight aka SEGA Fan BOSS, the author of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. It has been well over a year since I updated, and that was my last author's note. I'm just informing you all who have been reading up to the last chapter that I have not forgotten about this story. Even after all this time I hadn't forgotten about it and I still have intentions to finish it. I've still been brainstorming this idea, and as some may have seen on my profile, I have plans for a _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_ trilogy, with _Grand Convergence_ being the third installment. All of that is still underway, and as far as my mind is going, I've gone far beyond even that point for my story. So to anyone reading this third author's note, I intend for this to be the last one, and that production on Episode Thirteen of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_ is well on the way. I will say that by no later than March 27th will there be a new chapter here. Thank you for your patience, I can't say that enough, and I hope you have a fantastic day. :)


	16. Chapter 12

All right everyone, this is the moment all of you have been waiting for for over a year. This is SEGA Fan BOSS here coming at you with the next episode of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_. For any of my original readers that may still somehow be here waiting for my next update, well before you kill me slowly in some dark recess of an old mansion, I do have in fact have the new chapter. It took forever, I know, and I do apologize for that. It was just a bunch of crap happening and building up until I was unable to move, but I have already mentioned this in the Author's Notes.

That being said, I've gone and spoken too much. Without further ado, let us begin with Episode Twelve of _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon_!

* * *

 **Episode Twelve**

Trudging around in a forest area, batting away wild leaves from twisted trees — or are they just huge weeds — a rather weathered-looking Dr. Eggman staggers forward, trying to regain the ground he lost from his previous excursion.

Eggman: "I suppose I should be grateful considering the circumstances. I mean, sure, that little stunt he pulled caused me a great deal of trouble — stranding me out in the middle of nowhere in a forest somewhere around..."

The man reached up to his sunglasses, the left lens of which is cracked, in order to activate the GPS inside. While difficult to process correctly, the GPS system managed to pinpoint his exact location.

Eggman: "In the middle of nowhere in a forest somewhere around Zemlya-Drifterov* as if I have nothing better to do! So he thinks that he can just suddenly decide to take things seriously?! _I_ am the only one who gets to decide to take things seriously and get better! Regardless I must salute your fiery spirit. Don't disappoint me, Rat-Thing...I intend for you to get as angry as possible; it fits in perfectly with my plans..."

He continued to walk around, or more accurately limp around, due to his extreme injuries, for a ways, trying to get a better view of his surroundings.

Eggman: "You still haven't guessed the exact scope of my master plan. Capturing the Sailor Scouts was something none of you expected, nor do you understand why exactly that is. If you find it out, it will be too late. All the pieces are slowly coming together, and all I need do now is to assemble the Chaos Emeralds." (grinning evilly; thinking) "Soon the Death Egg will be here; I've activated its emergency homing system remotely thanks to a nifty little switch the Rat-Thing would never guess to look."

Eggman took off his right glove and unhinged his thumbnail, revealing a tracking device inside!

Eggman: (thinking) "You'd never guess that I'd implant cybernetics into each of my fingernails did you?! And that's not all I've done, blue boy! And with what I have in mind there will be simply no way for you or your friends to escape my wrath! Mwavahahaha!"

Eggman took a heavy sigh and found the nearest thing to sit down on for rest.

Eggman: (thinking) "I find it rather interesting that you are just now seeming to come to the realization of what I'm about. Have you learned nothing over the years we've fought? My campaign has, from the start, always intended to usher in the age of the Eggman Empire, at all costs. Surely you would have understood that; it's quite obvious. The Little Planet gambit, the Death Egg 1 and 2, the Chaos gambit, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera...Most recently the Genesis Waves that literally brought about the end of reality as we knew it, and _now_ you decide to take me seriously? I'm at the top of my game, I'm taking no chances, and even if you and yours are just now giving it your A-game, you've started too late; I've been 110 percent since I launched the first Genesis Wave.  AH HA! HA! HAHAHA! AH HA! HA! HAHAHA!"

* * *

Elsewhere, further east, a teal streak cuts through the air like a knife, revealing the huddled form of Silver the Hedgehog holding the pitiful form of Sailor Mars, as they make their way to safety.

Silver: "Almost there...Don't worry, help is coming Sailor Mars, just a little bit further!"

Within seconds of travel, he saw just what he had been searching for, and with renewed vigor, the hedgehog soared ahead at full speed toward his target. Silver's high-speed movement did not go undetected by those he was searching for.

Nicole: " _Sally, I have detected two life-forms approaching our ship at high speeds. At their present velocity they should be within our view within moments._ "

Sally: (looking onto the screen) "Let's have a look then."

Sally's eyes lit up in gratitude as she saw Silver zooming towards them. She quickly noticed the person in his arms and hurriedly opened the docking bays, which the white hedgehog quickly flew into.

Bunnie: "He's in an' down, Sally-girl!"

Sally: "Nicole, if you could escort Silver to the bridge?"

Nicole: " _Of course, Sally._ "

Inside the docking bay Silver hits the ground running, wild-eyed and cradling the bedraggled Sailor Mars. Once he made it out of the door he was halted by the sudden materialization of Nicole.

Nicole: " _Greetings Silver the Hedgehog. If you would follow me to the –_ " (noticing Mars) " _My word!_ "

Silver: "She's badly hurt! Where's the sick bay?!"

Nicole: " _Follow me!_ "

As she guided Silver to the ship's infirmary Nicole informed Sally and the others of his arrival, causing the princess to inform Sailor Jupiter, who had been resting in her quarters on the Sky Patrol. The moment Sailor Mars' name was mentioned, the Amazoness bolted out of her room at a dead run.

Jupiter: (thinking) "Rei- _chan_! What happened to her!"

She met up with Sally and Bunnie and followed the princess down the winding corridors of the Sky Patrol until finally making their way to the sick bay. Both Sally and Jupiter were horrified to see the once-proud Warrior of Flames so feeble, so pitiful, lying on the hospital bed and being primed to undergo treatment.

Jupiter: (aghast) "MARS!" (running over to her) "Oh no!"

Sally: "Good god...What have they done to her, Nicole?"

Bunnie: "Oh my stars!"

Nicole: (emitting a scanning beam from her hands) _"Sensors reveal significant bodily trauma, specifically severe bruising around the abdomen and chest cavity. All of her ribs are badly mangled, as well as suffering from minor damage to the spinal cord."_

Jupiter: "The trash…! This is Eggman's doing! Will she be all right?!"

Nicole: _"She will. I will personally see to it that she survives her injuries. The technology we have on board will be enough to save her. Now please, excuse us. I must have absolute silence to concentrate."_

Sally, Jupiter, and Silver slowly departed from the sick bay to let the digital Mobian do her work on the accosted Scout on the hospital bed.

Silver: "I got here as fast as I could. I arrived just ahead of the base that she was in, but I got attacked by Conquering Storm's goons. It took me a while to come to, but once I did I was able to bust out of there with Sailor Mars in tow. As you can see, I had to get to you guys as fast as my psychokinesis could propel me."

Jupiter: "Conquering Storm?! I remember that name! So it was her who did this to Mars!"

Sally: "So you've run into her and her Egg Army in the past?"

Jupiter: "Oh yeah...She's a vicious monster, as well as her so-called Egg Army! We ran into them during a leftover mission, right after we beat Wiseman and the Black Moon. We were fighting off a group of Droid stragglers miles away from Tokyo, because Luna had informed us of their presence. So we fought the Droids and reduced them to scrap, like we always did. But then we found out that they were being used as a vanguard for Conquering Storm and her group of soldiers. You can guess that she wasn't happy with what we had done. As we fought the crazy gal and her forces it came to a point where she and Mars were going head to head. Storm was the better fighter when it came to hand-to-hand skills but then, right when she had our Pyro on the ropes she got blasted by a sudden fireball to the face! She flew back screaming, and it was awesome. Once that was done we had incapacitated the enemy forces and we went on our way, thinking that that was it. It looks like we were wrong."

Sally: (looking inside the sick bay) "That explains the mechanical eyes, then. But yes, Conquering Storm is the head of the Raiju Clan of Ninja. Of the four Clans hers is by far the most evil and savage. We've had run-ins with them before, and more so since they've joined with Eggman."

Bunnie: "They're a bunch o' no-good scoundrels that need to be dealt with _for real_! We need to clean out that there rat's nest once an' for all!"

Sally: "Bunnie –"

Bunnie: "Nah, I think we really need to wipe them sons o' guns off the face of the earth! Ain't like no one's gonna miss 'em!"

Jupiter: "Yeah! Those filthy creeps did this to our Mars! Would have killed her if it wasn't for someone coming to her rescue! I think we need to eradicate them all and make sure they never, _ever_ do something like this not only to Mars, but to who knows how many more innocent people who have had to suffer because of that worthless trash!"

Silver: (gently) "If we could prioritize our enemies, ladies?"

Sally: "Exactly my point, Silver. The Azya Egg Army is under the control of Dr. Eggman. They get their supplies from him because hes the man in charge. Now it's already been made apparent that Eggman has truly dug himself deep into the trenches with his latest plan, and why we've been having to play catch-up ever since we learned he was coming after you Sailors. We've got to pool our resources together in order to have any chance to defeat him this time. Yes, Conquering Storm is a major priority that has been a thorn in the side of the civilized world for far too long. And yes, I believe that we will have to bend all our might on taking out the Raiju, but _after_ we deal with Eggman." (to Silver) "Now then, I'm sure that it is because of Eggman's efforts now that have caused concerns for you in the 23rd century, no?"

Silver: "Yes, Princess. And I would say that Eggman's plan has caused more damage to the time-stream than even the likes of Iblis. I came back here because I found my native time zone being shifted into an irreparable dystopia. Eggmanland is beginning to assert itself as a juggernaut that can quell any form of resistance. He's using the Chaos Emeralds to fuel his forces, as well as another energy source that seems just as powerful."

Jupiter: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec! Did you say you're from the _23_ _rd_ _century_?! Like, time-travel and stuff?!"

Silver: "That's right, Sailor Jupiter. My name is Silver the Hedgehog, Knight of Chronos, and the sole champion for the future of 23rd century Earth. I'm quite well-known to the Knothole Freedom Fighters since much of the stuff that happens to my time zone deals with them."

Bunnie: "An' he's been quite useful in snuffin' out the bad guys in the past! He's one o' the best allies we got, even if he's hardly here."

Jupiter: (astonished) "You know my name! So then you've gotta know about –" (looking down)

Sally: (touching her arm) "You can speak to us, Sailor Jupiter. I swear on the Royal House of Acorn that any information discussed here will never leave this ship. And Silver is from the future, you can talk to him."

Jupiter: "...All right then. I was going to ask that since you know who I am, you must know of all the Sailor Scouts, right? And with our Planetary Powers we would be there in the 23rd century. What sort of efforts have we been able to do up there?"

Silver: "We have heard of you guys in our history books, Sailor Jupiter. You're mentioned alongside the Freedom Fighters when it comes to the 21st century, it's a golden age for heroes and champions of justice and that. But unfortunately, as of now you're recorded as having fallen in battle against Eggman's master plan. The same applies to the Freedom Fighters; unless you guys get help you'll all be killed by Dr. Eggman."

Bunnie: "Well that ain't a good look. It don't help that Eggman's been doin' so well this time around."

Silver: "And that's the reason why I'm here! My efforts have already changed history back towards its desired path, when I rescued Sailor Mars from the Raiju Clan. With my help you guys will be able to throw off Eggman's scheme!"

Sally: "Once we can reconnect with stupid Sonic again..."

Silver: "Hey yeah! So he's not on the Sky Patrol? I had wondered why he hadn't come with the rest of you guys."

Jupiter: "Sonic- _san_ went off alone to Eggman's base to see if he could find Sailor Moon there."

Silver: "Hmm...Princess Sally, have you contacted any of your other allies since engaging Eggman's forces?"

Sally: "I've tried. The Chaotix are currently taking a high-profile case at South Island, and Knuckles has apparently left Angel Island, according to a robot sentry stationed there. Though where exactly Knuckles went is unknown, just that apparently it was to do something important."

Silver: "You know, Knuckles has supernatural abilities when it comes to precognition...Do you think he might have sensed the upcoming crisis and might be making his way to us as we speak?"

Sally: "There's a thought. But we don't have anyone to spare to check, especially with Sonic off 0n his own despite all reason and –"

Jupiter: "Silver and I could go down and begin searching for Knuckles; it beats staying cooped up here doing nothing."

Sally: "And that's also the easiest way to get into trouble. No, I say we need to plan this out carefully, because we don't want to end up even further behind Eggman when he's doing so well already, and according to Silver, this is the plan that will work for him if we're too reckless. We should focus on finding Eggman's precise location and after we've made him sweat some of that lard off his blubbery behind, we can proceed from there."

Angered but seeing the wisdom in Sally's words Jupiter slumped against the wall in defeat. Suddenly a loud beep came over the PA, followed shortly thereafter by the voice of Rotor.

Rotor: "Hey guys, I've got great news!"

Bunnie: "Go on ahead, Rote!"

Rotor: "I've got a bead on the Death Egg!"

Sally: "All right! Where is it?"

Rotor: "It's lumbering along at Zemlya-Drifterov as we speak, making its way to Rossiya* proper."

Sally: (reinvigorated) "Good! Good! That's not too far off from where we are! How long before we can get there at full speed?!"

Rotor: "About half a hour!"

Sally: "To the bridge, everyone! It's time to scramble some Eggman!"

* * *

And there we have it! Episode Twelve completed! And I have good news for everyone - my acute writer's block has now passed, and updates will once again be more consistent. I cannot say exactly when the next episode will be posted 'cause I still have to write it, but I am in fact back into this story again, and it's about time too. -_- Also, feel free to give me ideas if you have them, and I will be addressing them as well as your reviews in the next episode. So again, I am dreadfully sorry for how long it took for me to get this out to you all, and I can assure you that it won't be happening again any time soon. With that, I must leave you all, and I will be seeing you again very soon for the release of Episode Thirteen. Have a great day/night, and I'm outta here. :)

*Zemlya-Drifterov= Russian for 'land of the drifters' — Mobius equivalent of Kazakhstan.

* Rossiya: Mobius equivalent of Russia.


	17. Author's Note 4

Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone. This is SEGA Fan BOSS here. I hope everyone is doing well. Now I know that whenever you see any of my Author's Notes placed here it's a cause of concern. Well this one is a mix of good and bad news. The good news is, I'm not planning on scrapping my story; I've worked too hard on it to let it go. The bad news is, I can no longer maintain any semblance of a structured schedule for releasing episodes of this story. I need to tell you guys something important about my psychological profile. Unless I'm presented with something that completely and utterly commands my attention, I probably will get bored with something I'm doing and then I no longer want to do that particular thing. I'm sorry for not telling you guys this sooner because it is something you should have known from the get-go, so once again I am sorry. Again, certain things can capture my interest and I'll stay there forever - I started watching _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ at the age of 9 in 2001, I started playing the TCG in Christmas 2002 (first 2 packs were of the set "Magic Ruler"), and not only am I still playing today, I have achieved global fame with it. I am of the upper class of the game, and I am very happy to make it this far after going on 16 years. So in closing, I do, one day, intend to finish this story, as well as the other two sequels of it. I did work on the second part of this saga, _No Limits!_ , first because I considered that that was the juiciest part of the trilogy. So yes everyone, I do plan on working on this story still, but I don't want everyone to wait for me with baited breath. The next episode will come when it will, but no sooner than that. I sincerely apologize for the fact that you guys have to be placed in this inconvenience because of my floaty brain. Therefore, as a token of my appreciation, I shall present to you all the first two paragraphs of Episode Three in _Sonic The Hedgehog-Sailor Moon: No Limits!_.

 _"A dark presence rages through the streets of Tokyo, destroying everything and everyone in its wake! The fully-assembled might of the Sailor Scouts — both the Four Guardian Gods and Outer Solar System — stand before the encircling storm of shadows. Sonic the Hedgehog stands among them to assist, his hand intertwined with Sailor Moon's as they stare both fearfully yet defiantly at the oncoming evil. Moments later the nine heroes battle against the evil mass — and doing rather badly. The battle quickly degenerates into a slaughter as the Scouts are viciously and mercilessly exterminated. An unknown amount of time passes and soon only Sonic, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars remain facing off against the nameless void. Still imagery of Sonic and the two Scouts battling are seen for a few moments before returning to more of a real-time perspective, and the scene shown is one of true horror. Sonic drops to both knees, screaming like a rabid beast while crying over the skewered body of Sailor Moon; Mars was overcome with grief as well seeing the irreparably broken form of her Princess and future Queen and the agony it had on her protector, the one who, if he could've, would have surrendered his life without thought if it meant she would survive. The sickening cackle of the enemy echoes through the skies, mocking them without pity._

 _Sonic rose up, a blank stare clouding his emerald eyes. Mars knew that look. She knew all too well what that look meant. The look of inevitability. When you realize all is lost and there's nothing you do about it. She herself has worn that look before — the final fight with the DD Girls of Queen Beryl's Dark Kingdom. And as she herself did on that tragic day, she saw the look in Sonic's eyes change to complete focus. The grim focus of one who knows their doom has arrived but refuses to stand down. Mars stands next to Sonic, her own amethyst orbs revealing the same concept. Each looking back towards their fallen Princess, the last two heroes lock hands and close their eyes for a few seconds. When they opened their eyes both heroes charge towards the abyss with a massive sonic boom shattering everything in its wake. The formless void transforms into a lance of darkness that encounters Sonic and Mars, causing a universal fade-out to black."_

Thank you for all your views and reviews, and I will return one day. Hopefully soon. I will be always be thinking about you guys, and how lit you all are! I'm SEGA Fan BOSS, and I'm out.


End file.
